


MAVETH

by Agent_Of_Something, ElodieCarterERogers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Based on 3x05, Based on Season 5, F/M, Maveth - Freeform, Minor Violence, New characters add, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieCarterERogers/pseuds/ElodieCarterERogers
Summary: Jemma Simmons is working on a strange Monolith when she's suddenly swallowed by it. She's now sent to Maveth, a desert planet and now has to survive on it and find a way to come back to earth when she meets Boshtok, a Marauder working for King Kasius. The only Human over here sent on Maveth five years ago...
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 133
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some weeks later, I had the idea of writing a Maveth story and I asked @agent_of_something to collab with me. This one is a bit long than the previous ones and based both on 3x05 and first part of season 5, so they are Maveth and the future story arc from AoS. It's the first time we wrote a long story and we hope you're gonna like it.
> 
> As always: I wrote for the character of Fitz (+ Daisy & Kasius & the Prologue all alone) and @agent_of_something for the character of Jemma.

**EARTH, DECEMBER 2020**

Jemma Simmons was working hard on the mysterious rock that SHIELD had found in an old, abandoned castle in England. According to Coulson, this large white rock streaked with red stripes had been kept by HYDRA for decades. But HYDRA had abandoned it out of "fear that it might activate again" leaving some notes that Jemma could quickly decipher. 

According to Doctor Zola's notes from 1943, a well-known scientist during WWII, the rock, called "Monolith", was first found in Norway in 1942 and transported to Third Reich Germany by Johann Schmidt, the former head of HYDRA. For a year, Doctor Zola had done a lot of research on the Monolith which he considered "alien" and “coming from space”. According to him, the rock "moved" but nothing had ever appeared during his “supervising”. Tired of this uninteresting piece of pebbles, Schmidt had ordered to throw it away. The rock had therefore been moved back to Norway and must have been lost during transport because no more notes indicated its movements. 

The new notes that Jemma had been able to decipher were more recent, dating from 2013 - 2014. A certain Doctor Leopold Fitz had written that: "the Monolith activated at regular intervals, transforming into a white and thick mass which returned to its original shape a few seconds later. " Jemma had never been able to see the Monolith act like this before and as a precaution, SHIELD had decided to lock it in a glass cage. 

Since then, Jemma was studying every corner of the rock that remained motionless. If she doubted that was possible, she knew that HYDRA would not have cared so much about this rock for so long for nothing. What Doctor Fitz said had to be true, but she assumed that the rock was no longer "active" for some reason she did not know yet. But she was determined to find out its secrets and why it was acting this way - even though she had never seen it before - and to find out where exactly it came from. 

"Simmons. Are you coming? We have a debrief with Coulson."

Daisy Johnson, Jemma's best friend since joining Coulson's team, appeared in her line of sight, and Jemma lifted her head from her iPad.

"I'll be there in a minute; I want to finish this scan first."

"Simmons. You've been working on this rock for days. You need to take a break. Have you at least eaten?"

"It’s fascinating, although I can't think of anything interesting about it. But if HYDRA kept it for years hiding in this castle, it's not for nothing. Maybe I should be studying locations? If it's a 'mystical' object, location must be important..."

A new idea sprouted in her head, and she rushed over to the small table to note it.

Daisy walked over, sighing.

"Simmons, breathe. You can't always find the solution to everything. That stuff doesn't really matter. Forget it.”

"No, this is important. Maybe it is an alien object, and we must find out what it is, where it came from. It might be related to who you are. Imagine if it is something related to Inhumans?"

She had said that under her breath, excited that her questions were getting answered. Suddenly, the room shook a little, a mini shake that shook the walls, moved tables, objects, opened closed doors...

Jemma looked up sharply at Daisy, who had turned pale with clenched fists.

“I'm sorry Daisy, I didn't mean to hurt you…”

The shake subsided and Daisy took a deep breath.

"It's okay, but stop with that, okay? I'm Daisy. Not a monster.”

"Of course not!" Jemma exclaimed, approaching. "I’m sorry.”

"Forget it, come on, we have to go to a meeting. It's more important.”

"I'm coming, I'm just backing up my data.”

Daisy left the room without looking back and let Jemma play with her iPad. She saved her data, turned off the iPad which she put down before noticing that the door of the glass cage was slightly open.

"Oh no, Daisy... You can't imagine how powerful your powers are..."

She approached the cage, ready to close it when suddenly she was violently pushed back onto the floor. A white mass enveloped her entirely, swallowing her. She still had just time to scream for help, as darkness enveloped her, and everything turned black.

The rock returned to its original form, and an eternal silence enveloped the room. 

Jemma Simmons had just disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is waiting for you on the next page :)


	2. Chapter 2

**MAVETH. ANOTHER GALAXY**

Boshtok took a long breath before entering the room. 

It had now been 43,808 Hours since Leo Fitz was stuck on Maveth, the planet he was sent to bring some human technology to. What he didn’t know first, however, was that when HYDRA had sent him there from a large strange white rock that had swallowed him alive, he could never come back on Earth. Maveth was not only an unknown planet from all the solar system he had never learned about, but more importantly one of the worst that ever existed. 

If the first few weeks had seemed painful without water or food, Fitz quickly found it worse when two Marauders found him in the middle of the desert. He was exhausted, tired, dehydrated, starving, with a back injury from when he had fell from a hill of rocks when he was arrived. 

The Marauders had taken him with them to bring him to their leader: Kasius. A very blue-skinned Kree: An Alien. Fitz understood that he could die in a split second the instant he had been introduced to Kasius. The latter had asked him what he was capable of after being fascinated by his “human physical appearance” and although Fitz was a genius in engineering and technology, he had hidden his talents to the Chief of the Krees - pretending to be only a hunter - something he got from his father who loved to hunt in the Scottish forests. Kasius understood that he was literally hunting living beings and although it was difficult at first for Fitz to survive, Kasius urged him to come into his custody. Thus, Fitz became a new Marauder. And his job, though he hated it, and cursed himself for all the lives he was taken each time because Kasius asked for them, allowed him not only to stay alive, but also to become the leader of his gang. Chief Boshtok the Marauder was now famous, and everyone feared him - thing Kasius was especially proud.

Boshtok entered the room, greeted by all the slaves and soldiers of Kasius and walked up to him, seated on his throne, like the King of Maveth.

“Chief Kasius,” he greeted him with a reverence. 

“Boshtok, how glad I am to see you again. It’s been a long time.” Kasius greeted him with a smile.

“I’ve just come back from town. It’s a mess, as usual. Luckily, it’s now cleaned. The locals greet you.” 

“I like to hear good things so early in the morning. Good job, Boshtok. You will be rewarded.”

Fitz nodded and waited.

“My sentries have warned me of strange activity from the Dark Plains.” Kasius said, getting up. «Did you hear anything about this?”

“No, I haven’t been to the Dark Plains since you found me there, Sir. This place is off-limits to anyone.”

“Exactly.” Kasius said as he walked and stopped in front of Fitz. “And you know the reason why.”

Fitz got tensed, looked straight ahead. Obviously, he knew the reason. He was behind this ban. Ever since he had been found, Kasius suspected that the earthlings might come and wash up on the desert land. And to prevent anyone from fleeing, he had banned this part of his kingdom. Nobody had the right to go there and if any other “human” would appear, they would die on the desert island, all alone. 

“What did the sentries say?” Boshtok asked.

“They saw a sandstorm, and the last time a sandstorm hit there was the day you were found.”

Boshtok nodded, although he knew it was totally impossible that another human could have stranded on Maveth like him. He would have discovered it after five years here. Even if he could claim to be a Marauder and now from an alien species, if anyone would learn about him as human, he would die on the spot. Also, a sandstorm was just a natural weather phenomenon, nothing to do with the arrival of another human on Maveth.

“I want you to go there and find out what’s going on.” Kasius said.

“I don’t think a human is there, Sir. The sentries would have discovered it already.” Boshtok answered, looking at him.

Kasius gave him a wicked look. And Boshtok nodded.

“I’ll go check. Count on me.”

“Good. You will find your reward in your room. She’s waiting for you.”

Boshtok nodded a second time, thanking him though he was internally disgusted. Kasius’s rewards were still the same. A female Kree, naked waiting for him in his bed. Boshtok always found a way out to not stay with them and now Kasius’ mission took all his thoughts.

“Boshtok,” Kasius said in a sweet voice. “If you ever find another human, I want you to bring me their head.”

Boshtok swallowed then nodded before stepping out. It was out of the question to show Kasius his disgust. 

As he left the room, he hoped that this sandstorm was just a storm and that no other human was now alone on the deserted land of Maveth. He really hoped for it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jemma was tired and hungry. She was on this planet for God knows how long. She slept very uncomfortably for a few of what seemed to be nights as the moons changed. She needed to find water and some sort of sustenance to survive. So, she needed to leave the entry point. She ripped her cardigan to make a bag and her shirt to make extra cloth and to tie her hair back. Then she set off. She walked for hours, getting more delirious and exhausted as she went. She had timed it to be around 99 hours when she started to climb a sandy hill.

“Just, get, to the, top.” She croaked. She looked up and saw a huge sandstorm heading towards her.

Then it was all just darkness.

Jemma woke up with her head buried in sand. She coughed as the tiny pieces of rock went into her lungs. She slid down the hill to find-

Water. She had never felt so relieved in her life. She stumbled to the little pond and fell, cupping the cool, dirty, water in her hands. Gratefully slurping it. Usually, she would not drink such dirty, unfiltered, and distasteful, water. But this was an emergency. She didn’t die.

Jemma decided to bathe in the water as well. Stripping to her tank top and underwear before floating in the cool water. It was soothing. She felt as if she was in a spa.

Then, _it_ grabbed her. 

She had no time to react as something pulled her by the leg down under. She struggled to get it off so she could breathe and when she did, she realized something. _It_ could be eaten. Once she got back to the surface, she found a stick and went back in, ready to claim her meal. 

“You want me? Here I am!” She yelled as she waded into the water. And just like last time, _it_ pulled her under water. But she was prepared, she whacked it until it came off and a little part was left around her leg. She got the rest and separated it from her leg. 

“HA! You’re dinner biatch! Woo!” She threw the stick at _it_. Quickly, she put her pants and shoes back on and made a fire to cook the disgusting monster plant. She felt a swell of pride after a few minutes when she rubbed the two sticks and made a fire. Even in this situation, she still felt like herself.

The plant was disgusting, but she knew that this was probably her only source of food and that water was her only source of hydration. It would do unless infection kills her first. She shuddered at the thought. 

She was not going to die.

She continued to eat, letting out a lad burp and laughing at her bad manners. Once she finished, she pillowed her head on her arm and tried to go to sleep. The day’s events wearing her out... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is waiting for you on the next page :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Why should we go and see if there’re humans there? They'll end up eaten by the Vrellnexians."

Rjick was not wrong. Boshtok had met one once and that was what prompted him to flee towards the hill with the sharp rocks. He had believed to die, devoured by the hideous creature with four legs, extremely ferocious and dangerous, smelling blood for miles around. Boshtok never understood how he could had survived them. But the Kree was right, if there were humans here and they weren't paying attention, there was a 90% chance they would get eaten.

"These bone carcasses don't scare me! I've seen worse!" Solag said, cocking his gun. "And if we must find these humans, we'll find them. I've already done that before." He then said looking at Boshtok.

As always, the most difficult of the bunch still showed what he was capable of. Solag had been one of those who had found Boshtok on the land years earlier. He was still at the time that a little soldier under Mianiar's command - who had recently died in a battle - but, he had never really accepted that Kasius would name _the Human_ their leader when Solag should have been the new leader instead. Although he obeyed without arguing, he could be dangerous, and Boshtok had learned to be wary of him on all occasions.

“Let's find out,” Boshtok said, exiting the ship. "Let's not hang around. We can't see anything on this planet already, no need to give the Vrellnexians a special opportunity to hunt us away. We're going our separate ways. Back to the ship when the two moons are united."

Rjick took the right direction, Solag the left. Boshtok watched them walk away and looked up at the horizon. It had been so long since he came back here. Nothing had changed. The place was still so deserted, lifeless, sunless. The sky was starry, and the two moons were far away from each other. That had been the only way for Boshtok to understand how the "days" worked here. The sun did not exist; therefore, the daylight was not as clear in his mind as the last time he had seen it. Five years since he had fallen on this deserted part of the planet. Sixty months since he had thought of never seeing Earth again. 43, 800 hours since he had decided to change his life. Leopold Fitz was dead. Long live for Boshtok the Marauder.

Boshtok sighed and began to walk towards the horizon. If he couldn't remember exactly where the Marauders had found him, he recognized the rocky hill he had climbed in the distance before he saw the creatures for the first time.

A strong emotion seized him. What would have happened to him if the Marauders hadn't found him? He would have been dead, devoured by creatures, or died of hunger and thirst. It was the fate that was reserved for anyone who fell here. Maveth was Hell in another galaxy.

Boshtok continued to walk, on his guard. The wind had picked up a bit but nothing to confirm that a sandstorm was coming. He worried more about the creatures, and his hand wouldn't release his weapon. The further he went, the more he recognized the place he had explored quickly when he was here. He was approaching the big hill, but he saw nothing to change. Everything was so calm and desert.

Boshtok decided to climb it. This time he would pay more attention and he was better equipped. His shoes were made for long walks and nothing could spill them. He had the impression that the hill had recaptured, or he had thought he saw it bigger. He finished climbing it and descended it quickly, being careful not to slip too quickly. He wanted to avoid once again getting hurt - and attracting the Vrellnexians with his blood. Or worse, getting the pain back in his leg after being attacked by Shrikes two days ago. 

As he put his feet to the ground, it was as if he had been sent back five years ago. Nothing had changed, of course, but everything seemed so different. Maybe because he was coming back here as a Marauder, and no more as Leo Fitz.

He walked towards the rocks on the other side, following the line he had already made before. If he remembered well, in ten yards, behind the rock, he would see bamboo trees. Five years ago, he hadn't had time to see what they were hiding behind since he had immediately wanted to climb the sharp hill to see what was behind. This time he would have the opportunity to find out.

He walked over and over and finally came to the bamboo trees. Everything was calm except for the wind dancing between the sticks. He walked through them, trying to be as quiet as possible and when he was on the other side, he saw what he could have seen five years ago. A small lake filled with water he was completely unaware of.

He approached the lake, stared at it for long minutes before noticing something strange. A spot around the lake was wet, making a long trail. Fitz walked over, knelt to make out the shape better. He suddenly stopped breathing.

Footprints!

He hastily looked up, looking around for a human presence here, his heart pounding in his chest. Because there had to be someone here. Kasius hadn't been mistaken, the Sentries had detected something.

Boshtok stood up, tried to make out the footprints to follow. Some of them disappeared, but he managed to follow a path. Right towards the rocks. He followed them, silently, and didn't stop until he saw nothing. The traces had disappeared on the stony ground.

He raised his head, walked along the rock. There had to be someone there. As he walked around a large chunk of rock, his heart suddenly stopped beating and he stopped, clutching at the rock.

In front of him, a fire crackled on pieces of wood. A woman had her back to him, tasting something, she had just cooked.

Boshtok’s heart raced in his chest. A woman! A real woman! A human! He hadn't seen one for so long. A feeling of hope enveloped him, and he wanted to run to her to hug her, to express his joy. This woman had arrived here, so there was a way to get back!

The young woman sighed and grabbed something from the ground. If he was still surprised to see someone here, he couldn't help smiling. A frank and happy smile and laugh that suddenly alerted the young woman.

She whirled around, grabbing the piece of wood in her hand, ready to use it. Boshtok stepped forward, hands raised, as a sign of peace.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said softly. "You are a human. I am too!"


	5. Chapter 5

The young woman looked at him fiercely, holding her stick in her hand, ready to defend herself. Boshtok saw that she wasn't sure what to do, both hesitant and surprised to find someone.

He could only understand her. He would have had the same reaction if he had been in her shoes. And she was the luckiest in the world if he found her rather than Rjick or Solag.

Boshtok quickly looked at the small space she had created for herself. A fire for warmth, a strange slimy creature lying on the ground and dead - _what was that?!_ \- a bowl-shaped piece of wood that contained water, and a small black bag formed with a waistcoat. This woman had learned to survive here better than him. He hadn't even been able to find water...

His gaze fell on the young woman. Barely thirty, brunette with dark eyes. And pretty despite her dirty face. She was wearing jeans, a black top, and what was left of a blouse whose sleeves she had ripped off. She seemed small but fierce enough to smash that stick over her head, which she did her best not to let go. Maybe she didn't speak English?

"Do you speak English? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Who are you?!" she said with a heavy accent and Boshtok’s heart thumped even harder.

 _“A British!”_ It had been so long since he had heard that wonderful accent and it tinkled in his ear like a bell.

"I’m Boshtok," he said before pausing. "But call me Fitz."

She stared at him uncertainly, looking around and behind the man.

"I’m alone, and I assure you, I don’t want to hurt you." Fitz said, trying to get closer. And instinctively, she stepped back, showing her stick.

"You know, I’ve a gun so if I wanted to hurt you, I would have already used it against that little stick." Fitz said with a hint of mockery.

"This stick is stronger than it looks," retorted the young woman.

"Okay. Can I know your name?"

She hesitated once more then relaxed a bit.

"Jemma. Doctor Jemma Simmons."

Once again, Fitz's heart leaped in his chest: “ _A doctor?! A scientist!”_

"You are a doctor?" he asked, fascinated.

"Not that kind of doctor, I'm a specialist in human and alien biotechnology."

Fitz stared at her incredulously. It was too good to be true. She couldn't be real.

He tried to approach again but she stepped back.

"Look, I understand you're on your guard, but I don't want to hurt you. And you're pretty lucky you ran into me rather than the Marauders."

"Marauders?" she repeated.

"Soldiers. They're with me but they're not humans, like you and me. I'm the only one here."

Jemma looked at him, confused. She relaxed, taken by her curiosity.

"Are there no other humans here?" she asked.

"No. All the others are Krees. Aliens. I'm the only human and I want to warn you; humans are not welcome on Maveth."

She glanced at him, frowned.

"But you, you were accepted by them. Why shouldn't I be?"

"You are a woman." He replied with a pout.

She gave him another look; the same one her mother gave him when he said something offensive.

"Women or rather 'females' are considered inferior beings here. They have no rights and mostly become slaves for all kinds of... _things_."

He avoided to talk about these _things_ , certain that she would be disgusted by his words.

"Is that what awaits me?" she asked sharply in a biting voice. "Are you going to lead me to your Kree leader, and he is going to make me his slave?!"

"No. No, I would never take you there. The city is dangerous for you. You are safer here even if it is worse."

"This planet is hell! There isn't even a sun. I wandered for days before I could find food and water."

She pointed to the small camp she had created for herself. Fitz observed the inert creature on the ground and frowned.

"Can I find out what _it_ is?" he asked.

"I don't know. This monster plant attacked me when I was swimming and now, she's the meal."

Fitz glanced at her admiringly. She said she had been here for days and had already managed to survive on food and water. What he had been unable to do. He found himself a little ashamed to know that he would have been unable to duplicate what she had done alone. For a woman, she was very resourceful, in addition to being smart. He felt so happy now that he wasn't the only one anymore.

“Are you not worried about getting sick? We don't know what it is.”

“Well let's say that when I hunted it, I mainly thought about feeding myself. I was hungry, dehydrated…”

“And you have managed to survive so far. I'm admirative.”

“You survived too.”

Fitz shook his head, with a poor smile.

"No. I managed to hurt myself on the hill, outlive the Vrellnexians, and get captured by the Krees. Nothing glorious."

"The what?" Jemma asked, frowning.

"The Krees. I'm telling you; they are..."

"No, the other word you said. Vrell..."

"Vrellnexians. They're dangerous creatures. They hang around here, you're lucky you haven't met any yet."

“I would know how to defend myself.”

Fitz sneered, shook his head. She really took everything lightly, certain of herself. But he couldn't blame her. Her survival instinct gave her too much hope.

Jemma seemed to relax more and returned to sit. She invited Fitz to do the same.

"Do you want some? It's not chicken but you can imagine it.”

Fitz smiled and walked over to sit across from her. He refused, however, the piece of creature she held out to him.

"No thanks. I've already eaten. My next meal is only tomorrow now."

"You know we should eat three meals a day, normally."

"Except for the Krees. They only feed once a day. I have adopted their way of life."

Jemma frowned, thought for a moment. Fitz watched her. Under the colour of the crackling fire, he noticed that she had little freckles on her face. An asset that gave her a lot of charm.

"They take you for one of their own, then?" she asked.

"That's right. Only a few people know I'm human. My leader, Kasius, accepted me as a Marauder but many Krees hate humans. I don't know their reason but it's best not to let them know.”

"Well, I would defend my right to be human. I don't want to bother them; I just want to go home!"

Fitz watched her for a long time, annoyed. He too had said that to himself many times. And he was still here.

"We can't go back. Once we're here, it's forever. This planet keeps us captive."

"There has to be a way back. I'm definitely not going to stay here all my life!" Then she looked up at him and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, I'm saying this when you've been stuck here for... how long?"

"Five years."

Jemma's face turned pale. She swallowed hard, her heart tightening in her chest violently.

Silence reigned in the small space. Fitz noticed all the hope she had held in her instantly disappeared. But she had to be realistic now. There was no way they would leave this planet. They were condemned to this Hell for the rest of their lives.

“I'm sorry,” he said simply.

"No. I will find a way to go home. My friends will help me find a way! I will not stay here."

Jemma stood up, agitated, paced, thinking quickly. She had to come up with an idea. Anything, but there was no way she would stay here. Five days was already far too long. She would never spend her whole life here. Never!

Fitz got up too, patted his pants to blow off the dust. His gaze fell on the sky where the two moons were slowly starting to meet. He had to get back to the ship quickly.

"I have to go," he said, and Jemma turned sharply to him.

"Are you abandoning me?" she said in a hoarse voice.

"I can't stay. The Marauders I've come with are going to suspect something if I don't come back. And they must never know you exist."

"But I can't stay here. There is nothing and you were talking about creatures!"

Fitz bit his lip. She was right, she couldn't survive the Vrellnexians forever. But he couldn't take her with him. The Krees would make her a slave, or worse, kill her!

"At least take me there, it would be more 'comfortable' for me than here."

"Believe me, it's as bad as it is here. I can't…" He said desperately. "You would be in just as much danger, if it was just me, maybe..."

"Come back and get me then! But don't leave me here alone, I couldn't accept being alone again with nothing. I’m begging you!"

He looked at her for a long time, hesitating. He did want to see her again too. She was the only human he had met for so long.

"Take this," he said, giving her his gun. "It's not complicated to use; you push the button on the side and then the trigger. You only use it if you're in danger, nothing else, get it?"

"Do you think I'll survive a long time with a gun?!" she replied, venomously as she snatched it from his hands.

"I'll come back and get you," he promised. "I don't know yet or how I’m going to do it, or how I can do it, but I will come back. I promise you."

"And why would I trust you?" she asks surly, her tone broken.

"That's right, you don't know me. But you're the only human I've met for five years, I certainly won't let you die."

Jemma gave him a hopeful look and finally nodded.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can. Stay here and be careful. Avoid exposing yourself. And don't hurt yourself. It would attract the Vrellnexians."

He turned to walk away when she approached briskly.

"Wait! Fitz, is that it? Could you leave your jacket for me? It's really cold at night, well I mean, when I sleep..."

He frowned. If he left her his jacket, it would have to be explained to the others. He would find something to say.

"Here," he said, pulling it off to give it to her. "I'll be back ASAP, but it may take days. But I will be back."

Jemma nodded, took the jacket she put on immediately. It was warm and soothing.

Fitz looked at her for a long time, gave her a small smile and left the place, leaving the young woman alone. His stomach twisted at the thought of abandoning her, he still had so much to ask of her. He would do it later. He still didn't know how he could do it, but he was determined to get back to her soon. For now, he had to get back to the ship and find a good explanation for the absence of his jacket and weapon.

And lying was more difficult than fighting for orders...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is waiting for you on the next page :)


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz had returned in time to the ship where Rjick and Solag were waiting for him. Seeing him arrive, they were surprised to find him in that way. What Fitz had obviously planned. He had found a good way to lie to them.

Before returning to the ship, he had deliberately slashed his cheek and hands, ripped his pants, to make it look like an attack. He hoped it would work, but he feared the Krees wouldn't believe him. It was his moment of truth.

"What happened to you?" asked Rjick.

"The Vrellnexians. I got attacked. But I was able to escape them."

"Why didn't you use your weapon?" Solag asked suspiciously.

"Have you ever fought with Vrellnexians?" Fitz said sharply.

"No."

"So, shut up! I didn't have time to use it, they jumped on me from behind, tearing my jacket off and I barely had time to roll over the hill before leaving the location. Want more details?"

Solag gave him a wicked look and turned his back on him. Rjick approached.

"News over there?" he asked looking behind Fitz.

"Nothing. Not a living soul." Fitz replied, walking towards the ship. The less he said, the better he would avoid suspicion. "Let's go back to town, I'm exhausted and need to relax."

"Me too!" Rjick retorted with a salacious smile. "My female is looking forward to me."

"Keep that for yourself." Solag retorted, climbing into the ship. "Let's go home."

Fitz followed them, taking one last look at the horizon. There, in the distance, hidden in an alcove, Jemma Simmons was waiting for him. He could not wait to find her again. How? He didn't know yet, but he was determined to find a way. He desperately wanted to come back to her.

Solag took the road back to town and Fitz began to think about the situation. He had to find a solution. Quickly.

* * *

It had taken Fitz two days to find a way to return to Simmons. The idea had come suddenly after being in a bar. He had been able to obtain an illegal pass to go through the gate of the sentries. Getting that pass had been the easiest thing to do - the guy had a reputation, and everything worked with him every time. Fitz could have stopped him countless times but since they had an arrangement and he seemed nice; Fitz left him alone. So, he had obtained his pass to the slum outside the city, but it was only an excuse to then take the road to the Dark Plains. He had also been able to requisition a ship - another guy he knew had kindly offered it to him after his threats. It was good to be feared by others sometimes.

The problem now was having to be away. Fitz must have thought about this for a long time. He couldn't leave town without his team, and there was no way they knew anything about his departure and Jemma Simmons. Fitz must have found the argument that allowed him to be away without a problem. Kasius liked beautiful things and Fitz had thought of bringing him one. Something he had heard about that he absolutely wanted to find and bring back to Kasius. But for that, he needed several weeks of absence, to look for the gift and pretend to have another mission on the road. Kasius had accepted without even finishing his first sentence, already admiring that he would receive a gift. That was only his importance for him and coming from Fitz, it was even better.

Everything was going well as Fitz wanted, he just had to leave, being careful. And in a few hours, he would find Jemma Simmons.

* * *

When the ship landed on the desert soil of the Black Plain, Fitz rushed outside. He carried with him a new leather jacket adorned with his diamond brooch - the result of all the lives taken since he had been a Marauder - food and a camp kit a little more evolved than the one Jemma Simmons had created for herself. Without waiting, he headed for the sharp hills which he walked with difficulty; his leg was hurting more than usual. But he didn’t care. He had even managed to get a pair of shoes for Simmons. Passing the bamboo trees, he walked towards the alcove where Simmons was to be waiting. He couldn't wait to see her again. The closer he got, the more his heart thudded dully in his chest.

He turned the corner, a smile on his face, ready to announce his return when suddenly, the empty, deserted place twisted his heart.

Jemma Simmons was missing!

"Simmons?" he called, panicking.

He began to search everywhere, looked everywhere, panicked, and distraught.

"SIMMONS?!" he yelled loudly.

Nothing. Eternal silence answered him. He suddenly feared that she would be eaten by the Vrellnexians, that she would be seriously injured. He couldn't believe that she no longer existed! She was still there two days ago.

"SIMMONS?!" he yelled again, running along the rocks.

Something must have happened to her! She must have been hurt or worse! _Worst!_

He couldn't believe that she no longer existed. She had managed to survive for three weeks!

Fitz paused for a moment, breathless, his leg aching terribly from running. His heart ached, aching to know that he had just lost the only human he had just found.

"SIMMONS?!" he yelled again in a tone of despair.

Silence, once again. Fitz, groaned in pain, knelt on the ground, defeated. Jemma Simmons no longer existed. He had waited too long and now she no longer existed...

Fitz put his head in his hands, sad. His only ray of hope was gone forever, eaten by Vrellnexians, he was sure.

"Fitz? Fitz, is that you?"

A soft, singing voice carried to him. Fitz looked up immediately to see a dark figure in the distance, advancing towards him.

"Fitz?"

It was her! He scrambled to his feet, ignored his excruciatingly aching leg, and ran to Jemma Simmons. He didn't stop approaching her until he had taken her in his arms, hugging her like tightly. He was so happy she wasn't dead.

"Fitz, you're choking me…" Jemma stammered, trying to pull away.

"Sorry!" he said, releasing her. "You’re really here! God, I thought something terrible had happened to you!" he said with a sigh, his face relieved.

And he turned angry.

"Bloody Hell! Where the fuck were you?! You had to stay in the alcove until I got back! Are you stupid?! I thought the Vrellnexians ate you!"

“You were?” She asked with a little smile. “Well, I’m fine. Don’t worry. I even found some shelter. There’s this cave. It was made by astronauts considering the tech they had there.”

Seeing Fitz’s anger turn to confusion, she continued. “So, there were these boxes, and it had the NASA logo, and it was legit. Solar powered devices. They don’t work here because there is no sun however, I’m working on that. But it has real food and water and cots, and I just need to show you. Come with me!”

She grabbed his arm and started to lead him to the cave. 


	7. Chapter 7

Fitz stopped her.

“Wait. What do you mean devices?” He asked, confused. 

Then, he looked behind her. A cave? With NASA stuff? Was it possible that he wasn't the only one before? He started to think, crossing his arms. He was not the only one before. There were some astronauts before him. Why didn't he see them? Not on the Dark Plain and not on the town… Were they dead? How long before he shows up here? 

For the first time, he considered himself as a simple man, coward, and incapable of surviving all alone on a fucking desert planet. He didn't find water. He didn't find food. He didn't find a place, nor even be able to start a fire. And this woman did all of these in almost three weeks. What was wrong with him? 

For a second, he thought he was not lucky to survive. He was just a slave, working for an Alien King who could cut off his head just with a snap. He survived just because of… because of what exactly? Why did Kasius accord him to stay alive? Certainly not because of his brain and skills as he has never mentioned it and didn't even be able to survive all alone and used any of his skills to find a cave with all the technology he could use to go back home! 

He was nothing. A coward, murder, bad person but certainly not a survivor. That was true. His father was right. He was an idiot. Just an idiot. 

“Fitz, you okay? You are just kind of spacing out.” She waved a hand in front of his face.

He raised his eyes to her, looking at her without a smile. 

“Yes. Show me this cave.” He simply said, disappointed about himself. 

“Ok, this way.” She smiled and took his arm again to lead him.

Fitz stayed behind her all the way and stopped, his mouth opened, completely astonished about what he saw in front of him. A lot of kinda modern human technology was there. An old computer, some astronauts stuff, a camp bed, even a small little shower. How many times had these people lived there before dying? 

“Isn’t it amazing?” She spun in the room, beaming at him. She didn’t know why, but she felt like she could trust him.

“It’s unbelievable.” He said, still astonished. Then, his doom feeling came back. “This stuff shouldn’t work after all this time. Look at this.” He said showing the old computer. “How do you want to make this work? Where’s electricity?” 

“My phone.” She held it up. “It has enough power left to make these work and we can track when the next portal opens. Well, don’t look so surprised. I am a scientist after all.”

He was looking at her phone. Something he didn’t see for a long time and not too much different. 

“Is that a phone? A smartphone?” He asked, walking to her to see the object closely. 

“Um yeah why?” She handed it to him wearily. 

“It’s different from the one I had… But I suppose the world didn’t stop to continue to live even after I disappeared in another galaxy.” He said, turning back to the wall. 

“Can I ask you a question?” She asked shyly. 

He turned to her, waiting. 

“How do you get used to it? Having no sun? The vitamin D deficiency must be very extreme in your case.” Her inner scientist shone through. 

“Well, I think my body is used to it. I’m eating a lot of fruits when I can, of course. Marauders can get more than just some bread. I drink a lot and my function permits me to move a lot. But sometimes, I feel tired, extremely tired, and I feel my body out of energy. I get a lot of headaches at the end of the day. That’s all I feel.” He said, looking for a while into the void. “Maybe I’m turning into an alien?” He said, laughing without laughing. 

“Maybe.” She smiled. “What do you miss most?” Curious, she sat down on the cot and patted the space next to her. 

He thought for a while, frowning as if he was trying to remember some of his lost memories. 

“A cheeseburger. No, a pizza. Or maybe Twiglets. I’d die for them.” He said, with a poor smile. 

“You’re such a Brit! Twiglets are so unhealthy.” She laughed.

“When you don’t eat something human for five years, you completely don’t care about something healthy or not!” He said, a little coldly. 

“They’re just snacks, no need to get all defensive. I’m new to this and it’s a quite difficult situation.” She crossed her arms.

“Yeah?” He said, approaching her, serious and upset. “You have lived for three weeks on a deserted planet where you found food, water and a shelter! I was dehydrated, starved, attacked, tortured, and trained to be a murder, killing people because they stole a simple bread because they’re starving! For their babies, sometimes! Do you think you can compare your little life over here with mine? You absolutely don’t know anything about “difficult situations”!” He said, his mad face so close to hers. 

“Oh, you don’t think I was starved, dehydrated, or hunted? You don’t think I had it tough? I’m sorry you were tortured but do not downplay my experiences because you can’t take a joke!” She retorted.

“And you don’t know what it’s like to live on a different planet from ours for five years! You came here, thinking you can go home just with those stuff? Putting your fucking hope on top? I’m seeing alien technology every day, and nothing was able to help me to come back! I’m stuck on this fucking planet for FIVE YEARS! Do you understand?!” 

“Of course, I understand! I bloody well know it’s been difficult. But don’t put that on me. Stop projecting!” 

“Then stop staying in your unicorn life! We’re on an alien planet, not in a dream or a game! This is reality!” 

“I get that! I understand a lot more than you think _Boshtok_!” 

“My name is Leopold Fitz! And I’m a scientist!” He yelled, more than for himself than her. 

“Wait, Leopold Fitz? I heard about you…. You worked for HYDRA! Get away from me! You Nazi jerk” She pushed him.

He looked at her, surprised. He didn’t hear this word for so long. 

“HYDRA? You know HYDRA?” He asked. 

“Oh, if I had my ICER right now… Of course, I know HYDRA. I’m Agent Jemma Simmons, of SHIELD.” 

“SHIELD? You’re from SHIELD?” He repeated surprised, with a little smile, understanding something. “What a coincidence. Someone from the organization which pushed me away for… what was the reason already?” He thought for a second. “Ah, yes. Because they found a _better scientist_!” And then, he looked at her, with all his anger. “It was _you_.” 

“I’m not really surprised. They probably wanted someone without anger issues.” 

“I was okay at that time! My anger was not the reason why I was refused!” He said, mad. 

“Sure. Whatever you say.” She replied, with sarcasm. 

“Stop this!” He said, using his creepy Marauder face. 

“Stop what? Being correct?” She shuffled a little bit.

He grabbed her wrist violently and became all what he hated to be each time he had to be. It was not Fitz anymore, it was Boshtok, the feared Marauder. 

“This is the last time I tell you!” He said with a dangerous tone. 

“Tell me what?” She struggled against his hold; she was starting to get scared. This was not the Fitz who gave her his jacket to sleep with. 

He noticed her feared face and regretted to show her this part of himself he became. He released her and stepped back.

“I apologize. I didn't want to…” He said, turning his back, and taking a deep breath, while he hated himself for his behaviour. 

“Are you okay?” She hated that he was HYDRA, but he was still a person regardless. “You can talk to me.” 

He didn’t turn to her, looking at the ground, as a kid after doing a bad thing and started to play with his fingers.

“I’m a bad person, that’s all. But I don’t want to hurt you. I swear. I’m…” He stopped, biting his lips. 

“You’re what?” She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “I know I may be from an organization you despise; however, I am still a person. As are you.” 

“I’m the worst person ever,” He said with a despise smile. “I never did anything good in my life and when I tried, I failed. The only good thing that happened to me was being sent over here. At least, I’m with the same people like me: idiots and evils.” 

“You’re a scientist, so you aren’t an idiot. And maybe if I can get these working, you can come with me and join SHIELD. We are kind of short staffed right now.” 

He laughed, shaking his head, and turned to her.

“Don’t you get it? We can’t leave this planet. We’re stuck here. This is our home, now.” 

“Home is where my heart is. My heart is on Earth. This isn’t home. This is hell. A punishment for I don’t know what. But I will do everything in my power to get us back on Earth. To our world.” 

He looked at her for a while. He really wanted to trust her. But as her, he has been hoping for those words and motivations at the beginning. And then, he became a Marauder. Stuck on this planet day by day, without any way to come back.

“You’ll find out yourself soon. Trust me. You’ll know there’s no way to leave this planet. She wants to keep us here and when we try to be outside of what she wants, she kills us.” He said, serious, and convinced by what he said. 

“I don’t believe that. When I set a goal, I do everything to complete it. And this is my new goal. Will you help me?” Her hand was still on his shoulder. 

He looked at her, felt her warmth hand on his shoulder. He knew she couldn’t not win this fight but something from her was pushing him to accept and help her. He desperately wanted to help her. Maybe more. If he was condemned, he didn’t want her to be too. And certainly not becoming a slave or worse of Kasius or the Krees. He wanted her to be safe. For the first time of his five long years over here, he thought about something else than doom. She brought him the small flames of hope, and he couldn’t resist it. Maybe she was his saviour? After all, she showed up from nowhere and she was the only one he found.

“I’ll do my best to power through.” He said.

She beamed. “Yes!” She hugged him. 

He hugged her back, surprised, wrapping his arms around her, automatically. First, he didn’t know how to react, but he felt her warmness against him, and it was strange. She was beaming and full of goodness. He could literally feel herself in his arms, as if he had already hugged her before. 

He felt himself blushing, trying to get a breath. But she quickly released him, turning her back to him, noticing anything of what happened to him during those small seconds of a strange human contact. 

“Ok so we need to power the equipment and track star patterns to find the next portal and when it will be how long it will take to get there. Oh yes, I’m so excited.” She started to ramble. But she couldn’t stop thinking about how warm and firm he was. She hugged him. And he hugged her back. She felt herself growing flustered but quickly pushed it down to focus on the work.

He forgot what happened quickly, considering it was inappropriate to think about her in a different way than a good friend. Because that was it. Friends? He was not sure, but he wanted to think they were. He ignored his strange reaction to her and looked at her, agitated, trying to put her ideas on. 

“Fitz, why are you just standing there? Help me lift these!” She was struggling to hold a heavy box of equipment.

He looked at her with a small smile of amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is waiting for you on the next page :)


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz quickly came to help her, grabbing the box. It was heavy, and he had to push on his arms to lift the box. Suddenly, a violent pain hurt his leg and after a growl scream, he released the box which fell on the ground and opened briefly.

“Fuck!” He said, stepping back and sitting on the ground with a grimace on his face, holding his hurtful leg. 

“Are you okay?” She came up to him. “May I?” She gestured to his leg.

“It’s okay,” he said, grumpy with a grimace. “It's just I can’t lift heavy loads or can’t lean too hard on my leg, that’s all. I’m fine!” He was ashamed to show his weakness in front of her, once again, as a stupid and little kid. 

“Did something happen to it? Fitz, I’m a doctor.” Seeing his anger, she took a step back from him.

He once again noticed his bad behaviour and sighed, so angry against himself. He looked at her and nodded, silent. 

He let her do her job. Even if she was not a real doctor. He wanted to let her do everything she wanted. 

She leaned down and rolled his pant leg up. There was a large scar there. “How did this happen? It looks infected. Oh, Fitz.” She wanted to check for alcohol in the bunker. There was not any however she found a needle and some thread. 

“Can I have your bandana please?” She asked once she gathered her materials.

He was not certain of what she was trying to do but he did what she asked for and gave him his bandana, showing now another scar on his throat which disappeared under his shirt. 

“This is going to hurt, a lot. I found some water and that may help for disinfection.”

“I’m good,” He replied, showing how much he was a man. “I was bitten by a monster, so alcohol won’t be worse.” 

“What kind of monster?” She started to prep her things

“Shrikes. Looks like bats but fiercely starving of flesh instead of blood. Maybe I am gonna turn into a vampire? Alien one.” He laughed. 

“Maybe.” She poured some water onto the wound and...

He suddenly felt the pain and screamed out loud as he never did before, stepping back, quickly from her and holding his leg.

“BLOODY HELL, IT HURTS!” He yelled. 

“You just said it wouldn’t hurt. And that’s not even the worst of it.” She poured a little more and then started to sew the skin together. 

He growled each time she sewed his skin, moving too briskly. And she started to be upset at him. 

“Stop being a child, would you? It has almost done. The infection is not even gone. But we need to pressure on it to stop the bleeding and keep it from getting worse. Thus, the bandana.” She took his bandana and wrapped it around the throbbing wound. “There.” 

“You’re the worst doctor I’ve ever met!” He said, pushing his leg away from her with a grimace. “Now, it’s gonna be difficult for me to walk correctly. I’m gonna be low, thanks!” 

“Would you rather lose your leg completely?” She retorted, upset.

“At least, I wouldn’t have been sewed by a fake doctor!” He replied, grumpy, massaging his leg. 

“You say to the woman with two PhDs in Biology and Chemistry.” She smirked. “I also created an antiserum to an alien virus. Revived an Asgardian. You know no big deal.”

“You brag a little too much about yourself if you want my opinion. Calm your superficial behaviour, they’re nothing over here!” He said, a little jealous, and tried to stand on his legs but the pain was too strong, and he sat back with a growl. 

“The fuck… it hurts too much!” He murmured. 

“Then listen to me. Just a thought. Maybe you’ve never heard of it.” She smiled. 

“Heard of what?” He asked, a little annoyed. “You? Yeah, too much right now!” 

“Just sit down. Think of something that makes you happy to take your mind off it. Like Twiglets.” She started to clean up. 

“Twiglets? Nah, something better. Maybe watching soccer on my couch with a beer.” He smiled, lying on his arms. “Maybe with a girl?” He gave her a look, waiting for her reaction. It had been so long the last time he teased someone. 

“Like you can get one.” She replied without looking at him. 

“I do! You can’t imagine how many Kree females want me each night.” He said with a smirk.

“In your dreams?” Once the materials were put away, she sat down next to him with a grin. 

“It’s not a dream, I won a lot of females after my missions.”

“Ugh! This is disgusting!” Jemma answered with a disgusted face.

“Oh, I never did anything with them. They’re absolutely not my type.” 

“Oh! And what is your type, then?” She crossed her legs and shifted to face him more fully. 

“Classic beauty. Humans.” He answered, quickly looking at her. 

“So, like...You’d like some of my friends then.” She joked. 

“Your friends? How do they look? Cause, you’re the only human I saw for five years.” 

Jemma smiled sadly and took out her phone. Pulling out a picture of Mack, Hunter, Bobbi, Trip, her, and Skye. “May and Coulson weren’t there so we had a party. It was so much fun. As expected, Hunter got wasted, and Trip pranked him.” She remembered Trip and tears were brought to her eyes from his sudden death. 

He looked at the picture, quickly looking at her friends but certainly at her. She was so beautiful smiling like that. A warm, beautiful, contagious smile that gave him some little butterflies in his stomach. He regretted not being able to see her smiling like that too, and then when he raised his eyes to look at her; he noticed her sad face and tears. He felt suddenly guilty to only think about him and put a comfort hand on her arm.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s hard but it’s better for them to be safe where they are than here. That’s what I’m telling myself about my Mom.” 

“Yeah I miss my parents too.” She leaned into his touch. 

“Do you… Do you have a boyfriend there?” He asked, a little shyly. 

“No, I never really had time ever since I graduated from the Academy.” She admitted with a touch of shame. 

He nodded, looking away.

“I never had any girlfriend either.” He admitted. “I think they’re only Kree females who are attracted to me” He laughed, embarrassed. 

“Ha-ha. Well, when you return, I’m sure you’ll find someone.” She yawned. “Sorry, it’s been a long day.”

He wanted to say something, but she cut off his idea, so he quickly nodded and used all his strength to stand up. With a grimace, he finally succeeded and held the table behind him a few seconds to accept the pain. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to use all your time. Uh, goodnight?” He started to walk to the outside, thinking about returning to the ship. He could occupy himself with some preparation about the door of the ship until she woke up. It has been a while since he did some engineering. 

“Hey, you shouldn’t be walking. Come back here!” She started to run after him. “Fitz!” She called. 

“You have to go to sleep. Thanks for helping me.” He said, continuing to walk to the outside. 

“You can’t be walking. Your leg is in bad shape.” She started to try and pull him back.

“So what? I’m not gonna watch you sleep like a creep for some hours! What do you want me to do?” 

“I can separate the cots. Just you need to rest.” She started to succeed in pulling him. “Come on you stubborn man.” 

He sighed, letting her bring him to the cots. 

“There’s not so much place over here for two, or, we would have to- “ He didn’t finish his sentence, blushing a little. “I can sleep on the ground. I’m used to it.” 

“No no, I can. You’re injured.” She pushed him on the bed and got some spare blankets to put onto the ground. 

“No! There is no way you sleep on the ground. Take the bed.” He said, trying to get up. 

“No absolutely not. Doctor’s orders. Get in bed and sleep. Now.” She lied down on the ground. 

“No.” He said, finally getting up with a grimace and ignoring the pain. “I can’t let you sleep on the ground, it’s not appropriate. Take the bed, and I am gonna put a blanket under my leg to lift it. Come on.” 

“Fine, I’m separating the cots, so you have to sleep on one too.” She pointed a finger at him.

He sighed, annoyed. “If I’m saying yes, will you finally go to sleep?” He asked, with his grumpy face.

“Yes. I promise.” Jemma pushed the cots away. She went onto the smaller one and laid on her side. It was itchy and hard, but it was nice. 

After hesitating, he came to lie on the bed, lying on his hurtful leg. A long sigh of relief came from him and he lied completely, his back appreciating the comfort of the softness of the cot bed. 

“Ooooooh. It’s so good.” He admitted to himself, closing his eyes, his mouth opened, relief. 

“You sound like…. No, never mind.” She laughed slightly. 

“Like what?” He asked, turning his head to look at her. In this angle, she was good to watch. 

“You know what.” She bit her lip and smiled cheekily. 

“What? Explain!” He frowned; his eyes focused on her mouth. 

“No…. Let’s just say, biology.” She smiled and turned away from him to hide her laughter.

He turned a little, lying on his arm. 

“What did you mean? Simmons, don’t leave me hanging.” He said, pulling on her blanket. 

“You were moaning, and it sounded like you just… you know.” She turned back to face him and pulled on his blanket. 

He frowned more, confused and suddenly, he understood. He gave her a shocked look, blushing hardly.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t pay attention to that!” He stuttered. 

“It’s ok.” She laughed under his gaze. 

He felt embarrassed and looked at her for a while. Her smile was so beautiful. It warmed him up. They were maybe no sun over here, but she was clearly the sun of this planet… or his own planet. And so beautiful. These little freckles on her face reminded him of the stars in the sky, her eyes, two black holes. He did not see any humans for five years, but he just fell on the most beautiful one. Could humans be perfect? He was almost certain about this right now. 

His gaze lost himself into hers, contemplating the beauty of her face. The only thing he felt was his heart banging slowly in his chest and the calm and peaceful feeling he was now enveloped in. He slowly closed his eyes and for the first time of his five years' existence on this planet, he fell asleep peacefully, without fear. 

Jemma stayed up a little bit longer. She felt a strange sense of affection for him. So, she was content in watching his features soften, his breath even out, and his peaceful expression as he drifted off.

Eventually, the sound of his soft snores lured her into sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 578 hours now that Fitz and Simmons were living in the cave. They had both managed to live together in the cave, in a good mood, him the Marauder and she, the Human. 

Jemma had managed to convince the fatalist Fitz to help her work on their return to Earth. Most of her time was spent studying the stars and maps left by astronauts, while Fitz prepared their material, enjoying the fact he could build something as before. 

Both lived as if the cave had become their new home, although each respected the other's privacy. The meals they shared together were interesting times to get information about each other and they learned more about them, finding out how much they shared together and how much they loved science.

Fitz and Simmons had even discovered that their favourite subject was dielectric polarization, and they often had fun challenging each other in science - which brought Fitz back to his life before. He was glad Jemma was there. And she felt safe with Fitz.

* * *

Another day, in the dark morning of Maveth, after working a long time on their way to return, Fitz opened his eyes after only two hours of sleep. 

He turned his head to Jemma who was sleeping peacefully, although she had a small wrinkle between her eyebrows, probably thinking about her return, and he could not help but look at her for a long time. No matter how much time passed on her or the physical effects, nothing reached her. She was still beautiful to look at. Fitz was happy that she was the first thing he saw every morning rather than the usual horror of his past daily life. Jemma Simmons was a real sunshine. The only thing missing here.

He stood up, noting that the pain in his leg did not hurt him anymore. Maybe it was because his mind was always focusing on something beautiful and good. He had looked at Jemma for 579 hours now. So, she could be only responsible for his good mood and his body feeling well. 

Fitz made no sound to wake her up and walked to go to the "shower": the astronauts who lived here had a rather interesting comfort. A little corner that looked like a kitchen, another like a bathroom. A helmet served as a mirror and behind two small boards facing the "bedroom", there was a "shower". The system was clever, a long pipe was disappearing behind a cave wall and Fitz learned it was joining a place near the lake.

He took advantage of Jemma sleeping back to him to undress his dirty clothes and ran the water over his scarred and bruised body. He let the warm water run down and sighed: it was almost a relief not to be so sore. Jemma had worked miracles on his body during these last weeks. 

He remained under the water for a long time, his head under the pipe, one hand leaning against the wall. It felt so good to be able to take a break and not thought about fearing and killing people. These last few weeks were the best he got since he was on Maveth. 

Jemma woke up well rested. She opened her eyes to find the bed next to her empty.

“Fitz?” She asked. “Fitz you awake?” She got out of the bed and started to walk around trying to find him. 

He heard her and turned off the water, mechanically trying to grab a towel which did not exist. 

“Uh, I’m over here!” He said before grabbing his clothes. And she suddenly appeared in the “bathroom”, just in front of him. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I thought you were in the kitchen… I’m just gonna... yeah.” She quickly ran out in embarrassment. She just saw Fitz naked! No no no. She cannot be doing that. Big no no. 

He blushed in red, quickly got dressed in his pants.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve warned you I was in the shower.” He said, walking out the shower and looking for his shirt. “How was your “night”? He asked, trying to change the subject. 

“I slept well. What about you?” She asked, still embarrassed. 

“As always: two hours of sleep and I’m fresh.” He said, walking and dressing with his shirt opened and she can see all his scars and bruises on his chest for the first time. The worst of them, the one he had on his throat running until his heart. 

Jemma could not stop staring. He has been through so much. And it did not look like it was good. She could not take her eyes off all his scars and bruises. She felt her eyes widen at the big one on his throat to his chest. She gasped in shock as he met her gaze. 

He noticed her gaze, looking at his scar and he quickly buttoned his shirt to hide it.

“It’s nothing,” He said. “How about a “breakfast”?” he asked, walking to the “kitchen”. 

He was hoping she was not going to ask him about his scar. 

“Sure. I’ll make some as soon as I’m out of the shower.” She swallowed before quickly walking away to the makeshift shower. She washed the tension out of her body. Soothing it. Her hair became softer, not as soft as on Earth, but enough to be good. She got out and dressed before starting breakfast.

“You want some freeze-dried bananas?” She asked. They lasted a while.

“Sure.” He said, walking to her. He raised his eyes to her and almost gasped. Her wet hair gave her a special way and he could not stop staring at her. 

“Hey, you good?” She looked into his big blue eyes and felt herself getting warmer. She got lost in them. And she did not want to find herself out. 

“Yeah, am good…” He murmured before raising his hand to her hair and touching the wet strands slowly. 

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Sighing softly. She grabbed his other hand and intertwined their fingers. She took a step closer to him. 

“Sorry!” He quickly said, stepped back. “I don’t know what happened to me. I didn’t want to invade your space.” 

“I think it’s too late for that now.” She was still holding his hand, and so she used that to pull him back to her. 

He stepped to her, confused, looking at her with a child face. What was going to happen? She was here, so closed to him, and his heart almost missed a beat. 

“I’m… I’m… Huh. Late for what?” He stuttered. 

Jemma was hurt. “Oh, I see. You don’t-” She didn’t finish as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. “If you’re late for something I won’t keep you here.” She unlinked her hands and stepped away from him. 

“Wait!” He said, grabbing her arm. “No, I… Sorry, it’s been a while since I met a woman and… and I never been good with any of them…” He pulled her back to him. “What I did, it’s because I think you’re really beautiful with your wet hair…” 

“Thank you.” She whispered before angling her head towards his. She wanted to ask if it were okay, if she could do this, but her eyes seemed to do the work for her.

He pulled her back to him closer, wrapping her hips with one of his hands, while the other grabbed her cheek. He wanted so much to kiss her. He leaned his face to her and approached his lips. He was so scared she stepped back, refusing it… 

“Fitz, are you sure you want to do this?” She murmured. “Are you sure that you want me as I want you?” She placed her hands on his chest, his beating heart steady underneath her hand. 

“I don’t know what is happening in my head right now”, he admitted, putting his hands on her back. “But what I know is I've been feeling good since you showed up. And I don’t want that to stop. Nor you to disappear…” 

“I’m not going anywhere without you.” She shyly pressed her lips to his. It was soft and sweet. His hands wrapped around her more fully, pulling her flush against his chest. She sighed in pleasure in his mouth, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. 

He thought his heart was going to get out of his chest how much it was beating faster and stronger. In his head, it was like a firework of softness and urgency. He could not stop, wouldn’t stop to kiss her. Her hands were running through his face, his hair, pulling him closer to her to kiss her deeply. 

“Jemma…” He moaned, between two kisses. 

He did not know how this could happen. Yesterday yet, he was thinking he was not enough for her. He had been HYDRA, he was a Marauder, a killer, a monster, a stranger. How could she want him? 

Jemma moved her hands from his chest to around his neck, pulling her impossibly closer to him. She moved from his lips and trailed down his jaw all the way to his neck. Kissing his scar slowly and gently. She traced it with her lips before meeting his again. 

He grabbed her hips so tight that he thought he hurt her. It was so sweet and good. The fireworks exploded like a bonfire in his mind and body, firing him. He was thinking he was gonna ignite. He pulled her hands on his shirt to let her unbutton it while his own hands passed under her top to caress the skin of her back. It was so warm! 

She unbuttoned his shirt and quickly pushed it off his shoulders. His hands went to her scrapped blouse and shook it off her shoulders. She broke the kiss to lift her tank top off her body. Once it was thrown to the side, she brought him back to her once again. Their kisses grew faster and more passionate as their hands roamed all over each other. 

He stepped back to the bed and fell slowly with her on him, without breaking their passionate kiss. He could not believe what was happening, but he really didn’t want this to stop, but he had to ask her.

“Jemma,” he stopped, looking at her. “You sure you want that? It’s… I’m maybe not the good one for…” 

“Good one for what? I want you. You are more than good enough for me.” She pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. She took her hair out of her face and started to kiss him again.

He put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. He was so happy. How could he deserve her? She just showed up, bringing with her her hope and happiness, and was giving him his best life ever since he was stuck on Maveth. With her, it was like his bad life was pushing away, her strongly good mood and hope fighting everything.

“You’re a sun to me,” He said, kissing her whole face. “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever met in my entire life. If you knew how much I dreamt to meet someone like you. Thank you, Jemma. Thank you so much…” His eyes got stuck on hers, shining. 

“Thank you. For giving me hope, and love. And human contact. I thought I could never trust someone fully again, yet I was wrong. Because I found you.” She caressed his face softly. 

He smiled, pulled her closer to him while he kissed her tenderly. He did everything he could to make her the happiest woman ever. 

“I know we only just met, but what I feel for you I cannot yet describe.” Her hands ran over his chest, her lips following. He was toned and firm, but not rock hard. He was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is waiting for you on the next page :)


	10. Chapter 10

Fitz was lying on his back, smiling happily while he was caressing Jemma’s back and shoulder. It was so beautiful, and she gave him so much. Even since he was lost on this planet, he could one second think something like this would happen to him. Especially with a woman like Jemma. Jemma, his own Sun.

“You okay?” He asked, slowly. She did not say anything for a long time, and he was wondering if she didn’t regret anything. 

“Yeah, just happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time.” She hummed into his chest, tracing little shapes over his heart. 

He smiled, kissing her head, pulling her closer to him with a big hug. 

“Good, because I thought you would maybe regret it. After all, we didn’t know each other that much…” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I don’t regret it at all. Quite the opposite. It’s just, I think the last time I was this excited was maybe two years ago. When I stepped foot on the BUS. But it was a different type of excitement and now one that is overshadowed by betrayal and violence.” She frowned thinking about Ward’s betrayal, and what he did. To her.

“Betrayal?” He repeated, without stopping to let his fingers run on her skin. “Did someone you like betrayed you?” 

“We’re a family. That team. And someone, turns out he wasn’t one of us.” She did not want to say that Ward was HYDRA. “He hurt all of us. But he did hurt me, physically. I locked myself in a containment pod and he ejected it out of the plane. I was 90 feet below water and swam up on one breath. I was treading water for a few minutes before I was pulled out. I really thought I was going to die. But here I am, a year later. Still kind of shaken up.” She snuggled in deeper, the memory of the cold and dark ocean making her shiver. 

He had stopped stroking her as she spoke, and his heart had quickened to beat. He was so mad at this bastard. He could cut his head off right now if he was in front of him. Just imagining someone hurting her pulled his anger back and he had to take a deep breath to calm down, even if, unconsciously, he pinched her skin a little with his hands. He was so angry. 

“It’s ok now though. He’s not in custody anymore, however I have no doubt the team will find him. Especially after what he did to Bobbi.” Her hands went into fists as her anger returned. “He is responsible for so many lives being taken. Innocent or not. I tried to kill him once and instead I killed someone else. He was a bad person, but not the one I want dead.” Her eyes darkened with fury. But she pushed down her anger as Fitz kissed her forehead. 

“He’s better where he is, hiding him, because if I had been there, while he did that to you, I’d have crushed his rib cage. No matter how long it would take for me to find him, he would not stay alive with me.” He said, with half of his Marauder’s tone. 

“Yeah, Grant Ward will get what’s coming to him if it’s the last thing I do.” She hiked her leg around his waist. 

“Ward?” He repeated, leaning a little to look at her. “Grant Ward?” 

“Yeah. Why?” She looked at him, curious.

“This bastard was the one who forced me to integrate HYDRA. He was sent by another guy: Malik. I got punched a lot because of him. At least, he prepared me for this life over here.” He said, with an acerbic tone.” 

“I’m sorry. My experiences with him were different, but yours sound much worse. At least we can both agree he sucks.” She put her head in the crook of his neck. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure. Anything.” He said, caressing her back more. 

“How did you get this scar?” She traced the one running from his throat down to his heart. “That is, if you’re comfortable telling me.” She continued. The last thing she wants is to offend him. 

“It’s not a good story... “He hesitated before sighing. But she had confessed to him so, he should be honest with her, too. “I’m not a good guy, I’m a Marauder. To be one of them, you must know how to fight, be strong, and know how to kill…” He paused for a moment, waiting for her reaction about it, but she was continuing to run her finger on his scar, quiet and listening. “Kasius gave me a choice. Survive or die. I had to fight against the previous leader, who wanted me dead, because I’m human, you know. As we were fighting, he caught me by surprise with his saber - he loved it and called it Magar - (he laughed with mockery before taking back his serious). His saber ran on my body, I first thought I was dead. There was blood everywhere… I couldn’t avoid the blow, so I was surely dead. But I was still there, only bleeding, and strong enough to manage to escape his second hit. I grabbed his saber, and I don’t know how, I cut off his head. Just with a movement…”

He paused, remembering this moment and took a deep breath.

“I was then sent to be healed with some of their “magical treatment”. But I really thought I was going to die. It must be better...” 

Jemma kissed him, stopping his words. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. It must’ve been so difficult.” She whispered after pulling back. 

“You’re not afraid of me?” He asked, a little confused. “I just said I killed a man - well, just a lot, look at my brooch.” He sighed. 

“No offense Fitz. But I’ve seen worse. And I know that you are a good guy. In here.” She put her hand over his heart. “And that’s all that matters to me.” 

“You’re too good to be real.” He said, hugging her closer to him, rolling his legs to hers and suddenly grimacing. “Ouch!” 

“You okay?” She asked, alarmed. “Is it your leg? Oh no! I probably hurt your leg. There you go Jemma, having sex with a man and then hurting him.” She grumbled to herself.

He laughed, amused, and stopped her with a kiss. “It’s only my back, no worries. The only thing you hurt is my heart with love.” He said before thinking it was the most pathetic sentence he ever said to a woman. 

She laughed brightly. “That was so cheesy.” Still laughing, she fell off the bed on the hard ground with a humph.

“Jemma!” He said, alarmed, before jumping out from the bed to help her to get up. “You okay? Babe? You okay?! Let me know?” He looked at her, checking everything to see if something bad had happened to her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. But I had a cringe attack.” She was still laughing. 

“Sorry?” He said, confused, but could not help to smile with her. “I’m not really good with women, told you. Bad guys are not romantics.” 

“But you’re a good guy. So, I think it just applies to you.” Still laughing she got up and hugged him. “But I don’t mind.” She smiled into his neck. 

He hugged her, smiling. “Okay, I’ll try to be normal next time. But no promises.” He kissed her forehead. “Gosh, look at the bed. It was not at that place the first time, was it?” He said, confused. 

“Let’s push them together.” She stepped away from him and pushed the cot right next to the other one. “Perfect.” She climbed back into the cot. 

He looked at her, smiling happily. “You’re so beautiful, you know? It’s not normal. Maybe I’m dreaming. I’m sure I’m dreaming. I’m sure it was because of this infected leg!” 

“I’m not very pretty. But thank you.” She blushed under his gaze. 

“You’re crazy,” He said, shaking his head before walking to her. “You’re my Sun. You’re pretty but also beautiful and shining.” 

“I mean, I’m not ugly and I do have an above average fashion sense when I don’t rip my clothes and my hair is neat and clean. Usually.” She smiled at him. 

“Shh,” He said, putting a finger on her lips. “No more words. I’m right and you just have to accept what I say.” He smiled before leaning to her for a kiss. 

“If you saw the old/real Jemma Simmons, you wouldn’t find me very attractive I’m afraid.” She giggled into his chest. 

He grabbed her chin and looked at her.

“I refuse to think I’d not find you very attractive even in the past. When someone is beautiful, it’s always. And as I said, the Sun has never been so attractive.” He kissed her, to shut her up. 

“Wait, I wanna see you from five years ago. Without a beard, ooh maybe more curls. Do you have any photos?” She asked. 

“No, and it’s better to not see myself five years ago. I was horrible to watch.” He came back on the cot, sitting comfortably before putting her to sit between his legs. “I was a kid. And for sure, you wouldn’t want me. Being lost and a murder on this planet was not so bad. I became a man.” 

“I was a kid as well. Being 23, not my best year. Hand me my phone, will you? It’s over there.” She pointed to a crate that acted as a nightstand. 

He took it and gave her, wrapping her against him, putting his chin on her shoulder to look at her phone with her. 

“Are you ready?” She asked as she pulled up an album called “Me and the Team.” The first photo was her, Bobbi, and Skye doing the Charlie’s Angels pose. Followed by a selfie she took on the BUS with Skye. She looked so young and innocent. This was before she was infected even. So, she was extremely innocent. 

“You were so beautiful with this colour hair.” He said, showing her on the picture.

“Thanks.” She swiped again to show a selfie she took in her mission in Peru. “That’s a crap photo. I was in Peru.” She laughed. “I travelled a lot with the team. Let’s see, Peru, Nepal, Puerto Rico, Canada, Belgium, Italy, Spain, Switzerland, and I think that is it. I might be missing something. And of course, I’ve been to England, Scotland, and the states.” She smiled at the fond memories she had.

He kissed her cheek with a smile.

“And me who only went to the US.” He laughed, before swiping another picture with his finger. He could not help to smile each time he saw her on a picture, and when he stopped on her and a man, he frowned. “Who’s that?” 

“Coulson. He’s my boss. He is a great guy. The Director.” She smiled. “Why?”

“He was here when I was rejected at SHIELD. He tried to say something, but he couldn’t speak because of the stupid woman who couldn’t stop talking. Victoria Hand.” He said that with a grimace. 

“Ward killed her. I didn’t like her, but I didn’t hate her. She was a good agent.” Jemma remembered. She swiped to the next photo. “Huh. I didn’t know I took a picture of that.” It was a picture of the Chitauri helmet that infected her. 

“What is it? It looks like an old space helmet for a bad movie,” He laughed. 

“Yeah you know Iron Man and Captain America? So, in 2012, these alien creatures known as the Chitauri invaded Earth and those two along with four others fought them. The Avengers. A year later, this helmet was discovered by SHIELD in Virginia. My team. The warrior that the helmet belonged to have a virus it was immune too. But humans weren’t. People died and it was up to me to find a cure. What I didn’t know was that I was infected as well. I was quarantined in the lab. I would die in two hours and we were three hours away from land. I tried so many times and I thought I wouldn’t make it as the last time it seemed it didn’t work. So, I opened the cargo ramp and jumped so when I exploded, I wouldn’t take down my team as well. Turns out, it did work. My antiserum. Ward jumped after me and saved my life. I was cured. So, yeah. I don’t remember taking that photo. Wow, I didn't mean to say all that. You must think I’m a weirdo.” She sighed against him, letting out a bitter laugh. 

He hugged her tighter, so sad about her story. He could not believe she could have experienced so much, all alone, and keeping her hope all this time. If he had been there, with her, he would have done everything to make sure nothing happened to her. He would never allow anyone to hurt her again. He just wanted to protect her from everything. 

“I refuse something like this to happen to you once again,” He said, putting his head in her neck. “I can’t even think about you being hurt.” 

“I’m a SHIELD agent. I’m used to it. Besides, I was undercover for a few months once. I didn’t get hurt physically. But the science they had me do, oh that just hurt my soul. Not only was it to kill people but it was so boring. Ugh.” She leaned her head back and it hit his chest lightly.

“You lived so much compared to me. And I dared to complain.” He laughed, poorly, kissing her temple. “But trust me, I won’t let anyone hurt you again. Not even me.” 

“You could never hurt me. And besides, the same goes for you. I will protect you. Because I am Agent Jemma Simmons, Head of the Science and Technology Division.” She made a tough face and held her hands in finger guns.

He laughed, falling with her on the bed. 

“Yeah, my Princess from Earth.” He said, with a smile. “But, unfortunately, I will have to return to the city soon.” His smile fell. 

“Stay, that’s an order.” She stuck out her lower lip and turned in his arms. “Please?” 

“I wish I could.” He sighed. “But I have to return to Kasius and if I’m lucky enough, I won’t be sent for a mission away.” He looked away, sad to think he could maybe not see her again for a long time. 

“When will I see you?” Her lower lip was still out. She was trying her best puppy dog face.

He caressed her cheek slowly with his finger, sad.

“I don’t know. It will depend on Kasius and my missions. But the worse thing is... “He paused, closed his eyes. “I won’t maybe be able to return here as it’s a forbidden place for them.” 

“Then I will go to the city. Paint myself blue. Or I may never see you again.” Her expression was gone and tears springed in her eyes.

He bit his lips, sad. He was so horrible to say that to her after what they did and now, they revealed both their feelings. He hated himself right now.

“I’m so sorry, Jemma. I’m so disgusting to do that to you…” He said, closing his eyes. 

“You’re not disgusting. You are hardworking. I have no doubt in my mind we’ll find our way back to each other.” She kissed him softly.

“I’m sorry…” He pushed her away slowly and woke up from the bed to get dressed. “Before I leave, I’m gonna help you as much as I can to give you a way to leave this planet. I think your idea is not so wrong. We have one day and three hours to do something before I return to the city.” 

“Ok.” She got up and started to get dressed. Once she was all dressed, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing it. Her head was on his shoulder. “You ready?” She asked, closing her eyes. 

“Yeah, let’s not waste any more time,” He said, kissing her hand. “I want you to be ready to leave Maveth before I left.” 

“Ok.” She soaked up as much of the hug as she could, closing her eyes. 


	11. Chapter 11

She got to work. She got out some of the materials and prepared her phone. After some time, it went online. “Yes!” She shouted, startling him. “Sorry.” She got to work on tracking the stars and made the calculations. 

While she was working, he prepared all the things she could need during her trip. Food, water, his jacket, blankets, the shoes he took for her earlier. He did everything to make her trip good and safe. He did not want to leave her, but he thought it was better for her to return to Earth and be safe, even if he had to not see her again. 

“Did you find something?” He asked, coming behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders after hearing her growl. 

“I know when and where. But it’s very far and in a restricted area. The no-fly zone.” She sighed. 

“This place is full of Vrellnexians. I’m not sure I want you to go there.” He said, stocking her shoulders, a little worried. 

“I can take care of myself. However, maybe not against those roaches.” She put her head in her hands. 

He massaged her neck, leaned to the back of her head to kiss it.

“Don’t think it will be easy. I’m really worried. They’re dangerous. Very. I survived them but they could kill you with just a jump.” He said. 

“If I only had an ICER. Doubt it would do anything, maybe a splinter bomb.” She rubbed her forehead.

“You have my weapon, at least. It’s not enough against them but if it can help you…” He closed his eyes, refusing to think about her being hurt or worse… 

“Don’t you need your weapon? For being a Marauder?”

“I can get another one, it’s not a problem and not important to me. Ugh, Jemma, I don’t want you to go there…” He leaned his head to her, closing his eyes, too much worried now. 

“I want to go home. If that takes me there, then so be it.” She thought about all that she has been through and decided that if she survived those, she could survive roaches. “I’m going.” 

He could not prevent her from wanting to leave Maveth. He wanted to, but not putting herself in danger. But who was he to ask her to stay and not wanted to go back? He did want too, once. He did want to go home. Why would he not let her do that? She deserved to go home, whatever if he would stay here, all alone, and lose her forever. 

“I understand,” He said, stepping back to the bag he prepared for her. “You’ll go home. I trust you.” And then, he kept silent. 

“What? I’m sensing a but.” She looked at him.

“But I just want you to be safe. That’s all. You shouldn’t be here. So, you have to leave this planet.” 

He swallowed with difficulty and kept his eyes on the bag, checking if he did not forget anything for her. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“Nothing!” He said, throwing the bag and he sighed, rubbing his eyes to hide his sadness. 

“Fitz.” She went up to him and held his hands in hers. “I’ll be okay. That’s a promise.” She put her forehead against his. 

He stepped back, quickly, hiding his sadness, and showing now his Marauder’s face.

“You’ll be, yes. And then, you’ll be back on Earth. Safe and you’ll forget everything that happened over here. This planet, me, everything!”

He grabbed the bag, put it in her hands and walked quickly to the exit. 

“Woah woah woah what was that?” She ran up to him. “I would never forget you. Why would you say that?” She did not want their last memories together to be bad ones. 

“Because this is what will happen!” He said, turning to her. “You’ll be back there, living your life with your friends and family, colleagues. While I’ll be here, stuck on this fucking planet, all alone, to be a fucking killer until I get killed or eaten by fucking Vrellnexians! And that’s what I want to happen! I want you to forget everything about this!” He was out of breath, his eyes wet and full of anger. 

“No. I won’t forget this. I will never forget this place or you. I don’t fucking care if you want it to happen. Because I will not go unless you come with me. If you don’t go, I don’t go. You deserve to go back home just as much as I do. Maybe even more. Taste Twiglets, reunite with your Mum, be in the Sun again. You are going back with me. Or we’re not going back at all.” Her voice never cracked or faltered. She sounded so determined. And she was. 

He looked at her, his heart beating so fast in his chest. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, protect her, live with her forever. But he could not take her safety and freedom just because he could not leave himself. 

“Let’s go,” He simply said, turning his heels. “I’m gonna head with you until the no-fly zone and then, we’ll separate from each other.” 

He walked to the exit, ready to let her go. 

“Hey so what? You’re just gonna find a loophole.” She got the bag and ran to catch up with him. 

“I’m gonna do what I made for.” He said, walking straight to the road, trying to stay cold and distant. It was more to hide his pain than to be mean to her but being a bad person to someone would be better for farewell than just crying. At least, that was what he thought. 

Jemma grabbed his hand. If this really was the last time they would see each other, she wanted it to be a happy time.

He wanted to push her away, but he just squeezed her hand in his, leading her to the no-fly zone, silent. He wanted to be able to touch her until the very last time. 

Jemma smiled sadly and wrapped her other hand around his arm. He was so warm even through his shirt. She rubbed his arm to try and calm him down.

“So, do you wanna talk?” She asked. 

“We will be there in twenty minutes.” He said, leading her quickly while he wanted to take all his time. “The moons are away from each other, so, maybe you’ll be lucky. The Vrellnexians prefer when they’re fused, well, I guess so. I’ve no idea, to be honest!” He sighed in anger. 

“Why are you so angry? Have I done something wrong? Hey, talk to me.” She tilted his chin to the right to look at her.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” He said, sighing. “It’s just… I want you to be safe, and I just left you there, all alone, with those creatures… “

“That isn’t your fault. You can come with me. You should come with me. If I have a say, you will get back home.” 

He shook his head, closing his eyes. 

“I can’t leave Maveth.” He just said. 

“Like the Kree would want to go to Earth. Why not?” She squeezed his hand in comfort. 

“You didn’t get it. I _can’t_ leave Maveth.” And he looked at her, serious. 

Then, he took her hand, put it behind his neck and forced her to check for something.

“Do you feel _it_?” He asked. 

“What is that? A chip? An inhibitor?” She was so confused. 

“A metric. It’s now activated because Kasius knows I’m outside the city. But when I’m not, it’s locked. If I try to leave a place or go to another planet, it’ll kill me. So, if I return to Earth, it will work, but I’ll be dead before seeing the Sun again.” 

“Maybe I can take it out. You have a knife; we can wrap it. You’ll be free.” She kissed the side of his head.

“The only thing you're gonna do is to leave this planet.” He pushed her and grabbed her hand to walk again. “Let’s go. Don’t waste any more time.” 

“I’m gonna think about ways to remove it. You can’t stop me from thinking.” She smirked and swung his hand.

He did not reply and gave her a poor smile. He just wanted her to be safe and go home. Whatever what could happen to him after that, he did not care about his own life. Now, only hers was important. And he hoped she would be home quickly. 

“Here we are.” He said, showing the no-fly zone. “I can’t go there with you. Metric forbids me. We have to separate right now.” 

“I can remove it. We have the tools.” She replied while putting on his jacket. She bent down and got the knife and the gauze. 

He stopped her, looking at her, serious. 

“The moons are already fused. You must hurry. Straight ahead and you turned on the left. Remember, if you hear anything, you have my gun. Be careful. Please.”

He leaned to her, grabbed her face, and kissed her quickly. 

When he tried to pull away, Jemma chased his lips. She tasted her tears, wet and salty on his mouth. She tried to hug him tightly.

“Jemma…” He said, pushing her away. “Stop. You have to go.” 

“Thank you, for everything.” She put her forehead against his and kissed him one last time before grabbing the bag and walking the rest of the way.

He looked at her leaving, walking without giving a look to him. In his chest, his heart was crying as much as his eyes. He could not believe he was letting her go, knowing he would never see her again. Whatever would happen. Good or bad. It was the last time he was seeing her and for the first time in his life, he felt heartbroken. And it was worse than being hurt by a saber, attacked by a Shrikes, being under the control of a Kree.

He just lost the only woman he would ever love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is waiting for you on the next page :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A few weeks later.**

Boshtok came back glorious from his new missions. The "Dissatisfied ones" as Kasius called them had been called to order by blood and Boshtok was responsible for this. He had never been so dark and evil in the past few weeks than now. And it was for one reason only: losing Jemma Simmons forever.

Fitz did not know if she had managed to leave Maveth, or if she was dead, killed by the Vrellnexians. Not knowing what happened to her was driving him crazy, literally. And his anger for having left her alone, for voluntarily letting her in danger, had aroused an anger in him and against him that he could no longer control. He felt so guilty, so hateful against him that the only thing that could help him was to do justice.

Thus, his missions followed one another. Day after day, Boshtok was sent - sometimes all alone - to keep order. And he did. By blood. Murder. No one escaped his anger. And the good man he once might have been, had faded, vanished with Jemma. Today, Fitz was no longer Fitz. He was Boshtok, literally. 

All of his victories brought Kasius' dominance to the highest level. He was the master of Maveth - thanks to Boshtok. And all those who dared to oppose him would die by the hand of his favourite Marauder. And Boshtok did not care to kill anymore.

* * *

Boshtok entered the great hall where Kasius was waiting for him, impatiently. He had great news to tell him. Boshtok stepped forward to him and made a reverence.

"Kasius," he said darkly, his face grave.

"My dear Boshtok. Nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I can't wait to get back to rule the law." The Marauder replied, crossing his arms. "Any other cases to report to me?"

"Come on, my dear, if I brought you here it was not just for your exploits as a warrior." Kasius smiled and walked over to Boshtok, resting his skeletal blue fingers on his face. "Another scar for a victory." he said, following the wound on his temple with his finger. 

Boshtok stepped back a little, crossing his arms and Kasius put his fingers on his brooch. "Although I love to see this brooch get bigger and bigger every day."

He glanced at him through his long black lashes.

"I'm giving a reception. Some of our friends from other galaxies will be attending. Including Ponarian. I want him to meet you. And I want you to show him who you are."

Boshtok nodded. "Does that mean killing him?" he asked.

"Oh, no, Boshtok. We're friends." 

"Friends are for the weak. So are feelings…" He had said that more to himself than to Kasius.

The latter smiled, put a hand on his shoulder. "You only owe feelings to your master." He said with a smile. "But I wish you here. Ponarian is a boast and I hate him. He is going to want to show up with something to make me jealous. I want you to show him that I have more than him."

"If he's smart, he'll already know who I am." Boshtok replied gravely.

"That's why I want you to stay. He's going to try to get you on his side and this is not acceptable."

"Obviously. What would I do with him when I have enough to do here?"

Kasius gave him a big smile. "This is the Boshtok I forged. Come back for the ceremony."

Boshtok nodded and started to leave. When he saw Kasius' personal slaves enter, he didn't notice the news that had just arrived. He paid no attention to these women, although in the past he would have done anything to help them. But since he had lost Jemma, he had also lost his hope, his soul, his goodness.

So, he did not notice that Jemma Simmons was among the other women, walking towards their master, looking down. She did not notice Fitz either. 

Both crossed physically, without recognizing each other. But their hearts twitched feverishly. Each of them began to think of the other. Each of them desperately wanted the other to be there. If they had known that they were present in the same room at the same time, their hearts would not have just leapt into their chests, but literally out of their bodies to meet and never separate again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Jemma walked slowly and in tandem with the other slaves. She was no longer Jemma though. She was a slave, dispensable. She was used to be pleasing because of her beauty and to pour water. She wanted to cry, to scream, a hug, anything that would make her feel even the tiniest bit human.

Oh, how she wished she could.

But she could not. 

She sacrificed her love for nothing. She would never go home. But worst of all, she would never see _him_ again. She would never see Fitz ever again. She kept her head down as she walked but suddenly, her heart started to beat frantically.

What was this? What was happening to her? She felt as if she just got off a rollercoaster. She was so very warm in the cool room. It was very strange. But Jemma could not investigate it in fear of her life. She did not want to die as if she died right now it would not be Fitz as the last thing she saw.

Her tunic and makeup felt a lot heavier now. Her braid is a lot tighter. The ribbon around her neck started to choke her. Jemma realized how tired she was. She has been up for hours upon hours. She was captured, interrogated, deafened, and changed. Changed into something that was not her. She could not hear the whistling some of the guests did. She could not hear Fitz’s voice among the crowd. She could only hear the voice of her master. Though it was very disoriented and distorted. 

Her vision was also distorted. She could not see anything in her peripheral vision. It was all blocked. Jemma cried and screamed in agony as the implant was put into her inner ear. It altered everything and could only be turned off with a remote. A remote that Kasius had. Kasius treated her as if she was an object. She hated being referred to with her beauty. She hated her life. And this was her life now. No interaction, no change, no love. 

“Jemma.” Kasius said, looking at her, with a smile. “Bring me some water.” 

Jemma nodded and walked to the table pouring some water into a glass. She did not rush or take her time, she just poured and walked. She handed him the glass and waited for him to dismiss her. She felt like a child waiting for recess. 

“We have a ceremony tomorrow night. I want you to be present and prepare the feast. The guests are important so, you must be respectful and obey them if they ask you something. You will also prepare our table. And you won’t leave the party until I tell you. Did you understand?” Kasius asked, drinking his water. 

“Yes. However, if I need to obey them, I will need my implant turned off. If you’ll allow it, Master.” She cannot pass off as rude right now. 

He looked at her, smiling. “We will see that tomorrow. You can leave.”

Jemma bowed and walked back to the row of slaves. She did make some silent friends. But it was not the same. She needed real interaction. When she was a little girl, she could not wait to go to space. Now, she could not wait to get out of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is waiting for you on the next page :)


	14. Chapter 14

Boshtok entered the crowded room. He greeted some guests politely, stepped forward under certain looks and words that concerned him but ignored them completely. He already wanted to leave he hated parties.

Boshtok walked over to Kasius, greeted him.

"Ah! Boshtok. Come over here and let me introduce you to the guests."

He led Boshtok towards the crowd, introducing him to the guests. It bothered him so much.

After more than an hour of presentation, he turned to the table. Hunger gripped him. He walked to the table full of things to eat and grabbed some fruits. 

Jemma walked around. Apparently, she was being presented so she was in a different outfit than the rest of the slaves. She was in a gold dress with embroidered jewels. It was long and sleeveless. It looked like a red-carpet dress. Despite the bad situation, Jemma did like the look. 

She started to walk around, waiting for her turn. There was no food or water, but her implant was turned off. So, she felt lighter and freer. Except for her chunky necklace and the number of pins in her hair.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was her turn to be presented. 

“My dear guests”, Kasius said, in the middle of the room. “Thank you so much for coming. This night is special, for lots of things. First, my dears, there will be a game tonight. A game that Ponarian’s favourite fighter, Olpa, will participate in. It’s gonna be spectacular. Trust me. My favourite fighter will of course, win this game.” 

He laughed, and Ponarian shook his head, amused.

“I’d love to see that my friend. Present us to your fighter.” Ponarian said.

Kasius smiled and waited before answering. Boshtok was so bored that he only thought to eat his fruits and drink his juice. 

“Boshtok, will be my favourite tonight.” 

A silence happened in the room when Kasius showed him. Everyone turned their heads to him, some of them were looking at him with a smile, some others with a contemptuous look.

Boshtok froze, looking at Kasius, half surprised, half angry. 

“He’s one of my best fighters and he knows perfectly how to bend someone, doesn’t it, Boshtok? Come here. Let me present you.” 

Jemma walked over to the little room to wait. It was something like a greenroom. She started to pace. She could not go out there, in a room full of aliens, and be ogled at. She was a scientist not a model. She could not do this. She needed something or someone to calm her down. She needed Fitz. 

Boshtok walked to them, trying to ignore all the pair of eyes on him, and stopped next to Kasius.

“Boshtok. How many lives did you take during these last five years?” Kasius asked, with a smile.

“As much as my brooch showed it.” Boshtok answered, upset. 

“He’s a little shy, excusez-le.” Kasius laughed, putting his hand on his shoulder. “You’ll see how strong he is during the game.” 

“If he survives, of course.” Ponarian said, amused, and a lot of people applauded.

Boshtok raised his hard look to him and did not stop until Ponarian looked down first. He did not know if he would be able to win the fight, but he’ll try to do everything he can. And if he lost, well, it would be easier for him to live without her.

“We’ll see, my dear Ponarian, we’ll see. Good! Now I presented you my favourite fighter, let me present you something I found.” Kasius said, with a big smile. “She is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever got in my entire life and trust me; you won't take your eyes off of her. You can come in.” Kasius ordered to someone, looking at the door.

Boshtok turned his head to the exit, waiting for the new slave Kasius got. He did not care about it at all, and only wanted to leave the party. This night started to become a nightmare. 

Jemma opened the door and saw all the pairs of eyes on her. She felt goosebumps on her arms and looked to Kasius. But he was not _who_ she noticed first. 

_Fitz!_ How was the love of her life here? She wanted to run into his arms so bad, wanted to cry. He was staring at her, with big eyes and his little mouth opened of surprised. Only that gaze mattered now. His blue shining eyes. She missed them so much. “Hurry!” She heard in her ear and, leaving Fitz’s gaze, she looked at Kasius. She joined him on the podium and felt her breath hitch as his warmth radiated to her. 

Fitz’s heart stopped beating for a moment, unable to believe what he was seeing. _She was there!_ She was here, in the same room as him! Alive! He thought he was going to faint, as his eyes could not stop to look at her. He could not breathe properly, sweated. It was hot over here. And he felt fever. _She was here!_

“Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Jemma, my new favourite.” Kasius said, taking her hand in his. 

Fitz felt a wave of anger running in all his body when he saw Kasius touching her. He clenched his fists strongly, trying to calm down. 

Jemma took Kasius’ hand. It was cold and scaly. He pulled her in front of him and away from Fitz. She felt Fitz’s eyes still on her, burning a hole in her back. She held back her fear and anger as she felt more hungry eyes on her. She spent her whole life not caring about beauty, but now, it was the only thing keeping her alive. 

Fitz watched them walk into the room, noticing how everyone was looking at her. He felt a violent surge of anger running in his body. He wanted to kill everyone who dared looking at her. How could she be here? How Kasius found her?

Fitz walked quickly to them, stopped next to them, when Kasius turned to the rest of the guests. He wanted to grab Jemma’s hand and forced her to leave the room with him. 

“My dear, Jemma will serve us during the feast. Don’t hesitate to ask her for everything you want. But before we start the dinner, let me show you a last surprise. If you want, come with me to the window.”

All the guests followed Kasius. Fitz took his chance to walk between them and briskly grabbed Jemma’s arm, pulling her behind them, quickly.

“I thought I’d never see you again!” He murmured, looking at her with shiny eyes. 

“Me too! I’m so happy to see you, but I’m not glad you’re here.” She held his hand softly and held his stare.

“Because you think I’m glad to see you there?! As a fucking slave?! How this happened?!” He retorted, mad against everyone but so relieved she was here, alive. 

“It’s not my fault. It was either this or get tortured and killed. I am now an object, property of Kasius.” She laughed bitterly. “We have a few minutes. Kasius tends to drone on. I know a place. We’ll talk there.” She led him to a small room away from the crowd. 

He stopped her after they entered the room. 

“I thought you were dead!” He said, with a broken voice. “How long have you been here?” 

“A few weeks. Just after we left each other.” She touched his face to be sure he was real and here. It was so good to touch him, his cheeks were so warmed. She missed so much touching his beard and the skin of his face. He was more handsome than when she left him, even with more of these scars, bruises, and scratches on his beautiful face.

He could not resist to do the same, caressing slowly her white face, painted gold. Oh, he missed her so much!

Unable to resist more longer, he kissed her immediately. The feeling was like a punch in his stomach and he thought he was going to faint as it was too much at the same time. 

Jemma felt his lips on hers and grabbed his jacket, holding on it. She would never leave him again and for the first time, she knew she really loved him. It was him, and no one else.

Fitz grabbed her waist to extend their kiss, but she pushed him back a little with a smile.

“Wait. We need to have a conversation. There’re so much you have to know, and we don’t have time to waste.”

“Of course!” He said, trying to kiss her once again, but she pushed him back, putting her two fingers on his lips and smiled.

“You have golden lips,” She said, cleaning them and he kissed her fingers. “You need to know how I ended up here.”

He growled, upset. She led them to a couch, where they sit. Jemma finally divulged into her story.

_Jemma walked in the sand. His jacket around her shoulders like a security blanket. She noticed the two moons getting closed to each other, so she picked up the pace and started to run. She could not miss the portal. If she did, there would never be another one she could track. She could not look back. He was probably long gone now._

_She saw the portal open, but what she did not account was the huge rift in between her and it. She started to run and right when she got to the spot, it closed._

_Her way homes._

_She collapsed on the ground, sobbing. This was her chance. She will never go home. She will never see her loved ones again. And worst of all, she would never see Fitz again._

_She started to walk back to the cave. It had the resources she would need to survive the rest of her life on this planet._

_She walked back, not seeing Fitz anywhere. Probably because he might have already been back in the city. She was halfway there when she heard footsteps that were not hers._

_“Well well well, what is this? An earthling? On this planet?” A voice said._

_She saw two persons. Jemma tried to run but she was shot down, hitting the hard ground._

_“Let’s kill her! Kasius was right, there was an earthling here!” Another said._

_“Wait. What is that?” He showed the jacket she was wearing. “Where did you get that?”_

_Jemma looked at the jacket and think about Fitz. Then, she noticed the ones of the two men were almost the same. She understood. These two men where Marauders. Her heart missed a beat._ They’re gonna kill me, _she thought._

_“Answer, you pig!” The Marauder said. “Where did you get that? It looks like one of ours.”_

_“I found it.” She said quickly. “On the hill. It’s just a jacket!”_

_The two Marauders looked at each other._

_“Boshtok lost his jacket after his fight with the Vrellnexians, remember?” The first said. “He probably let it as a smell to escape them.”_

_The second one looked at Jemma suspicious._

_“Look at her,” The first said. “It’s a pretty one. Kasius will may enjoy her. We could get a reward.”_

_The second one thought for a while and nodded. Jemma felt herself being picked up and thrown onto something. She was then knocked out._

_When Jemma woke up, she was on a cool tile floor in a white room. It had lots of plants and a big window. She looked and saw an entire star system._

_“No need to be afraid. Come over here.” A blue man said. She walked over to him. He was cutting grapes. How he got them is something Jemma would never know._

_“What is your name?” He asked._

_“Jemma.” He stuck out his hand with the grapes and motioned her to take them. She put her hand on his and he put his thumb on her, keeping her hand in place._

_“What a marvellous creature you are. Much too enchanting to be a regular human.” He made a sick attempt at a smile as his eyes raked over her. She just wanted Fitz._

_“Thank you.” She muttered._

_“Normally I would kill humans. But a gorgeous creature such as yourself is a beauty worth cultivating. You have two options. Work for me, as my slave, or die.” He grabbed her hand even more roughly._

_Jemma knew he would torture her. And she did not want to be tortured, especially after what Fitz described._

_“I will work for you.” Jemma was disgusted with herself._

_“Good, one of my servants will guide you. I hope you fare well here.” He turned her hand and kissed it, much to Jemma’s dismay. He gave her the grapes and set her off._

_“And one last thing.” He said before grabbing her and putting something in her ear._

_“AHHHHHHHHH!” Jemma screamed. What was this? She heard a ringing sound, but not her screams of pain. Her vision was blurred and not because of her tears._

_What the hell did he do?_

_The next thing she knew, she was in a room undressing. She was in a bath. A real life baths! It soothed her raging headache. However not her heartache._

_Next, she was being dressed in a tunic and painted gold. She could not bear to see her reflection now. She was a shell of the person she used to be._

_She was now a slave. And Kasius’ favourite thing._

Jemma looked at Fitz once she was done with her story. “That’s what happened.” She admitted sadly. 

He thought he was going to throw up. What happened was his entire fault. If he stayed with her, if he dared to walk on the no-fly zone with her, she would never miss the portal, she would jump into it and go back home now. And she would not be caught and became a slave.

He leaned over and put his head in his hands, in pain. How could he let that happen? Now she was Kasius’ favourite slave and there was no way for her to escape except to die. 

“It’s all my fault…” He said, in his hands. 

“It’s not. Don’t ever say that. Look at me,” she removed his hands from his face and tilted his chin with her cold hands, “you couldn’t have known. This isn’t your fault. It’s okay. I’m okay, you’re okay.” She held his hands. 

“I left you and now you’re a fucking slave to this monster!” He said, standing up. “How could I let that happen? How could I leave you with him?!” He said, starting to get stuck in his anger mood. “Is he touching you? Did he hurt you? You have to tell me!” He said, grabbing her arms, briskly. 

“No, it’s fine he hasn’t touched me.” That was a lie, he did touch her, very rarely. But she did not want to fuel Fitz’s fire.

He sighed, a little relief even if he was not really. He was so worried for her. It was not as much worse than if she was dead but being Kasius’ slave was also worrying. 

“I missed you so much,” He said, cupping her face with his hands. “I thought you were dead…” His voice broke on the last word and she could see his feared look. 

“I missed you too.” She sighed and brought her hands to twist in his jacket. “I thought I would never see you again.” She ventured her hands up to his neck and walked into the space between his neck and shoulder. She was finally in his arms again. 

“I’m never leaving you again,” He said, hugging her against him, strongly. “You hear me?”

“Not for long. He might turn my implant back on.” Jemma replied with a hint of sadness. 

“He did put something into you, too?” He asked, with an angry voice. “Where?” He started to check each part of her skin he could see. “Where is it?!” 

“It’s in my ear, to inhibit my hearing and vision. When it is on, I can’t see anything out of the corner of my eyes, and I can only hear Kasius.” She put his hand on her left ear where it was embedded. 

He leaned to try to see something but there was nothing. It should be inside, just like his own metric under his skin. He sighed, sadly, but he could not help to caress her skin tenderly with his fingers. He missed it so much. 

“Your skin is still so soft…” He murmured, letting his finger run until her throat. 

“And you’re still very warm.” She shivered; it was cold here. This was the warmest she has been in weeks. 

“I shouldn’t touch you after what I did to you,” he said, stepping back to her, closing his eyes.

“What did you do to me besides love me?” She asked.

“I used you, I took advantage of you because you were the only human that I saw for five years. And then, I abandoned you and now you’re his slave!” He was so angry at himself. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Listen to me. For once. You didn’t do anything wrong.” She put her forehead on his. 

He sighed. “I’d never forgive myself for this. But I'd do everything to help you. Even if I must die. But you’ll be safe and home!” He was more talking to himself than her, trying to convince himself. 

“I just so happy to see you again.” She said, smiling softly. 

He looked at her. He was so angry but when he looked at her smile, he could not help to smile back at her. 

“You look nice.” She broke the silence. 

“How is that?” He asked, frowning. “Look at me, more scars, more bruises, some part of my body broken... Yeah, really nice.” 

“It’s a compliment. I don’t look nice. I look like a golden statue.” She laughed.

“You’re still beautiful. Just look at all the snacks who looked at you!” He said, with a jealousy tone in the mouth. “If I could snatch their eyes…” 

“Are you jealous? I’m a one species kind of girl.” She kept on laughing, pressing her head into his chest to muffle the sounds. 

“I forbid you to say something like this!” He said, hitting her arm a little. “No one touch you, except me. Even if you’re free and own to anyone.” 

“Calm down tiger.” She pulled him with her to the chairs. “We have some time if you want to…” She trailed off. 

He smiled, shaking his head. 

“You’re really amazing, you know?” He said, kissing her hand.

“Can’t mess up my hair.” She pointed a finger at him. “Do not mess up my hair.” 

“I didn’t even touch them,” He said, frowning, and looking at her confused. 

“When we cuddle. Don’t mess it up.” She narrowed her eyes at him. He was so cute. 

“Or I don’t touch you anymore.” He said, crossing his arms, stepping back a little. “Sorry, but no touch or kiss or even a look at you.” 

“You think you can last that long?” She asked. 

“Absolutely!” He said, looking away. “And to be sure, it won’t happen, we have to return to the room before anyone notices we disappeared.” He grabbed her hand and walked with her to the exit. “Are you free after he’s sleeping?” 

“Yeah. Oh, before I forget, this zipper isn’t really a zipper and it is really bad and keeps unzipping. So, can you check if it’s unzipped. And if so, please zip it back up.” She turned around, hiding her smirk.

He turned to her, giving her a suspicious look.

“I’m sure it’s a trap.” He said. 

“Like I’m the type to set up a trap. I can’t reach that far, and I don’t want aliens reaching down to touch my butthole.” It so was a trap.

He gasped and quickly came behind her to check her zipper. His hands touched the zip, checking if it was secure. “Looks good. But I don’t know how we can unzip that?” 

“It can be unzipped by hand or just time. Seriously, if I had some tape right now. This dress is super uncomfortable. Just some sort of relief would be nice.” She leaned back against him.

He finally smiled, understanding what she said. 

“Hey, if you want me to unzip you, well, come to my room tonight and I’ll show you how I do that.” He laughed, turning her to him before being serious. “We should return there. I don’t want us to get in trouble and certainly not you.” 

“Ok.” She smiled lightly and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Let’s go, Boyfriend.” She opened the door and walked back to the party.


	15. Chapter 15

No one noticed they left and when Fitz came to sit at the table, he looked at her to watch her and everything she will do during the dinner. 

Jemma noticed Fitz staring at her and decided to mess with him a little bit. She was so frustrated he didn’t get her what she wanted. She missed him so much. She turned around so he could not see what she was doing behind her back and unzipped the dress an inch or two before walking around to check on the other guest’s needs. When she looked back to him for a brief glance, his eyes were wide. She smirked before heading back to serve some wine. 

Fitz turned red, both angry and shocked. His fist squeezed his knife strongly in his hand and he moved on his chair, agitated. 

“Something wrong, Marauder?” Ponarian asked, looking at him with a smirk. “You don’t like my snail?” 

Boshtok turned his head to him, coldly. 

“Actually, no. I find moist creatures distasteful. Much like fat mouths slurping them down!” He said, throwing the meat on the plate with a dark look.

Ponarian looked at him, furious, while everyone was looking at them, silent. 

“This is scandalous! Kasius, will you let that happen?!” Ponarian said, furious, turning to Kasius who didn’t stop looking at Boshtok, not happy.

“I’m a Marauder, I’m scandalous.” Boshtok retorted before taking his glass and drinking his wine, squeezing the glass in his hand. Then, he turned his eyes to Jemma, giving her a furious look. He did not accept what she did in front of everyone, even if inside of his mind, a part of him would be deliciously attracted by what she did. 

Jemma heard someone across from Fitz motion her to come. So, she did.

“Do you need anything?” Jemma asked sweetly while sneakily giving Fitz the bird. 

He gave her another furious look before trying to calm down. He had to not show to anyone there was something between them.

“Boshtok?” Kasius said after a while, looking at him. “Be nice with our guests, you’ll be mean to your adversary tomorrow during the game. And I like to eat in peace."

Boshtok gave him a forced smile and looked at Ponarian. Then, he sat comfortably in his chair, crossing his arms, silent. But he kept his eyes on Jemma, and for sure, she is gonna be yelled at when he could do it. 

Jemma poured a guest some water before Ponarian beckoned to her. “You come sit.” He gestured to his lap. She did not want to but Kasius looked at her. There was no choice. She slowly walked over to him and sat down. She was facing Fitz and saw that his knuckles were white.

“Can I help you, Sir?” She asked. 

Boshtok was looking at Ponarian with a gun in the eyes. His face turned white, his jaw tightened, and he had grabbed his knife in his left hand, ready to use it. If he dared touch her… 

Jemma saw his reaction and decided to take it one step further by kicking Fitz lightly with her heel before resting her foot on his knee. 

He glared at her, and for a moment, she thought she saw the Marauder rather than her boyfriend. And that was he wanted her to see because he couldn’t stay calm right now. If she did not leave the room immediately, he was gonna murder Ponarian and all the rest of the guests, maybe.

“Kasius, is this beauty for sale?” Ponarian asked, looking at Jemma with a smile.

“Unfortunately, not. Jemma is mine and I’ll keep her.” Kasius answered, drinking his wine.

“Come one, I can pay the price. For something like this, we could all pay the price.” Ponarian said, putting his hand on Jemma’s thigh, a little too high. 

Boshtok’s vision turned blurred. He quickly stood up, hitting the plate in front of him, pushing a little his neighbour, the knife in his hand. 

Everyone turned to him, astonished. And his murder look was stuck on Ponarian. 

“Is there a problem, Boshtok?” Kasius asked, calmly, not surprised at all by his reaction. 

“Yes, there is a problem.” Boshtok answered, mad, looking both a Ponarian and Jemma. 

Jemma’s eyes widened and she tried to get off but Ponarian kept her on him, his hold becoming tighter and tighter. She looked to Fitz, silently begging for him not to make a scene. 

He noticed her look, but in his mind, he already killed Ponarian in all the different ways possible. And one of them was just by using this knife. If he would jump on him right now, he could stick the knife in his carotid just with a simple movement.

But Jemma’s look stopped him. He took a long breath and closed his eyes quickly.

“Boshtok.” Kasius called and Fitz turned his head to him, wild. Kasius was looking at him, suspicious and Fitz calmed down immediately.

“I’m just tired. It was a long day and a long week,” Fitz answered. “My apologies.”

“Well, it won’t be difficult for my warrior to beat you if you’re already out of energy, Marauder.” Ponarian said with a mockery. And Fitz noticed Kasius’ look, half worried. 

“I’m full of energy right now to cut your throat.” Boshtok retorted, leaning to him, showing the knife coldly. “Wanna see?”

“Boshtok!” Kasius said with a cold voice before Ponarian answers, scandalously outraged. “Well, my dear friends, I guess dinner is over. If you agree, we will all leave the table to get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day, and our warriors need to sleep.” 

Kasius looked at Boshtok and he nodded. He should leave the room before murdering anyone around. Before leaving, he gave Jemma a last look, half angry, half worried, and left. 

Kasius looked at Jemma and ordered her with a simple look to clear the table.

Jemma cleared the table in silence, still shaken up by Fitz’s outburst. She was crying on the inside. It hurt her to see Fitz so upset. And it was all her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is waiting for you on the next page :)


	16. Chapter 16

In his room, Fitz was like a lion in his cage. He did not try to stop his anger, growing up inside of him like an unstoppable fire. He wanted so much to kill Ponarian. He dared touch her. Fitz could not erase this scene from his head. 

He went to sit on his bed, stood up a second later. He was so furious. He needed blood. He needed to kill this man. And he was ready to leave the room to hunt when he heard someone walking in the corridor. 

Jemma walked to Fitz’s room, hoping he had calmed down from dinner. She knocked on the door a few times.

“Fitz?” She asked, before entering his room.

He was standing in front of her, his arms crossed on his chest, his look mad. It was like she was waiting by her father after she left the house for a forbidden party. 

“Fitz, I am so sorry. Really. I had no idea Ponarian would do that and I may have just cost you everything. I am so incredibly sorry. Do you forgive me?” She was crying and managed to blubber that out through her wet sobs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. She was out of her dress and in the sleepwear, they provided for the slaves. Her hair was in soft waves. She wished Fitz would react sooner. She felt like an idiot. 

After a long, endless wait for Jemma, Fitz finally put his hand on her neck and his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm not mad at you," he finally said, massaging the back of her neck tenderly. "Even though I was outraged by your attitude – gosh! you wanted to drive me crazy or what? Was that your goal by doing this?! I almost lost my mind… I did!" He sighed, relaxing as Jemma moaned a bit "I'm sorry" in his jacket. "Oh, Jemma… If you knew how much I hate when someone is touching or hurting you..."

A deep, almost inhuman groan came from his mouth and reasoned against Jemma. He hugged her against him, almost suffocating her, afraid that something else would come and take her from him. 

He was not just in love with Jemma. He had her completely in his skin. He was ready to give her all the freedom she wanted and let her make her own choices without arguing, but he could not help keeping her all to himself on certain points. So, if Jemma was touched and she herself did not agree to it, he was ready to respond in a bad way. He was like this. The only thing he wanted was to protect her. Of everything. Even from him if necessary. 

"And for your record, it was terribly attractive to watch you with one or two inches unzipped. If we were all alone, I'd lost my mind differently." He said slowly with a little smile appearing on the corner of his mouth, while his fingers slowly ran down on her back. 

She giggled. “Looking forward to it.” She kissed his neck quickly. 

“Hmm,” He moaned, closing his eyes. “There's something special happening in my heart when you’re doing this…” 

“It starts to beat quickly. Or gets very warm? And your stomach gets very light and tingly?” She turned her head on his shoulder to look at him. 

“None of the above,” He said with a smile. “It’s just loving you.” 

“Well, I love you too.” She tilted his head to kiss him softly. “I love you very much.” She whispered. 

He gave her a big smile, noticing that his anger had now disappeared. He could not really stay mad at her or when she was around. She had that kind of power to control himself more quickly than himself when he tried. This woman was more than just the Sun, she was his everything.

“I missed you so much, and your kisses as well.” He said, caressing her cheek with his fingers. 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how much did you miss me? And how much did you miss my kisses?” She mumbled sleepily, his warm and soft touch making her realize how tired she was. 

“From this galaxy to our own.” He said, kissing her nose tenderly. “You’re tired? Your eyes seem sleepy.” 

“I’m wide awake.” She said brightly before a yawn came and betrayed her. “Damn you yawn.” She whispered. 

“Get some rest over here, I think it will be better than the one you’ve got.” He said, pulling her to go to his bed. 

“Probably. It’s basically a hay bale. Shouldn’t we be worried about being caught?” She asked while tucking herself in. 

“No one have the right to come into my room but if you prefer to return at yours… Where are you sleeping, actually?” He asked, worried.

“Not far, just a hallway over. It’s fine. I just want to be with you.” She held out her arms for him, gesturing for him to come over to where she was. 

He walked to her, grabbing her waist to hug her against him, after kissing her forehead. 

“You want me to walk you there? Or you want to stay here?” 

“I want to stay with you.” She looked at him and hiked her leg over his waist. 

He kissed her lips tenderly before lying her down on the bed.

“Come here,” She said, holding his jacket. He smiled and lied next to her, wrapping her in his arms. “Goodnight Fitz.” She murmured before closing her eyes, putting her head on his chest and her hand over his heart.

He kissed her forehead and sighed of relief. They both fell asleep together, cuddling. 


	17. Chapter 17

Fitz opened his eyes and remembered having Simmons in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully against his chest, and he could not help to smile. She was so pretty in the morning, sleeping like an Angel. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He was lucky. Lucky to have met her, lucky to have fallen in love with her, lucky she survived lots of dangerous things… He loved her so much, and he could not stop thinking that if she didn’t show up in his life, he would turn into the most bad and evil person ever. With Jemma by his side, he could maybe stay Leopold Fitz - the engineer scientist that once was living on Earth. 

He turned a little to let his fingers run on her cheek tenderly. 

She whimpered lightly in her sleep. A nightmare plaguing her sleep once again. “No.” She whispered repeatedly. “You don’t want to do this.” She started shaking her head on his chest. Tears spilled from her eyes.

“NO!” She shot up, breathing heavily, and looked at Fitz with fear in her eyes. 

“Hey! Hey, I’m here, come here, it’s over.” He said, taking her in his arms. “It’s over, it was just a nightmare.” He said, softly, caressing her back and neck. “Calm down.” 

“It was so real. It was like I was back there again.” She cried into his chest. 

“It was just a nightmare,” He said again, caressing her back to stop her trembling. “I’m with you, okay? I will never let something bad happen to you again, okay?” 

“It was so real.” She whispered again. “Too real. I wish it never happened at all.” 

He forced her to look at him in the eyes. “It will never happen, you hear me. If I’m with you, nothing will happen. I promise you.” He kissed her forehead, dried her tears on her cheek. “You’re safe with me.” 

“No, it already has happened. I know that I’m safe as long as I’m with you. The nightmare was about the pod. When Ward dropped me over 100 feet from the plane.” She furrowed her eyebrows. 

He clenched his jaw, pulling her to him for a hug. 

“It’s over, Babe. It won’t ever happen again. Never again.” He said, with a sweet voice. 

“How do I deserve someone like you?” She asked in his neck. 

“You deserve all the best and to be the happiest woman ever.” He said, caressing her back tenderly. “I don’t know how yet but I promise you something. I promise you I’ll make you the happiest woman ever and safe. I won’t live for nothing else than that.” 

“You’re too sweet. Leopold Fitz, I do not deserve you, you perfect man!” She cupped his face in her hands.

“I’m not perfect but I’ll do my best to protect you. From everything and anyone,” He said, with a little smile. 

She smiled back. “We should get some more sleep. You are fighting today. Which I do not approve of by the way.” 

“I’ve no choice. Kasius wanted me and if I refused, I’ll be dead too.” He said, frowning for a while. “Jemma, I don’t know if I’m gonna survive this fight. I’m feeling it won’t be a victory this time.” He said, worried about himself for the first time. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you. Please survive.” Tears started to fall again. “I love you too much to lose you.” She hugged him tightly. “Come back to me.” 

He hugged her, his hand behind her neck. “I’ll do my best, trust me. You’re my strongest power, so, I think, I can maybe have hope in this.” He smiled a little, even if he wasn’t sure about it. 

“Good. Because if you leave me, I will bring you back just to smack you with a spoon.” 

She pulled at his shirt. “Take it off.” She continued trying to take it off him. 

“Wait a sec,” He said, stopping her. “If we’re going where you want us to go right now - because you clearly want that.” He smirked, amused. “Do I have the right to unzip your dress?” He asked, pouting his lip. 

“Of course, what a question!” She smirked, and he started to kiss her cheek and went down to her neck. 

“Yes, Monkey Moon. What a question….” She looped her arms around his neck. 

He continued to kiss her neck tenderly while his hands passed under her pyjamas to touch her skin while he started to bite her earlobe. 

“Oh, Fitz...” She tilted her head back to let him ravish her neck.

He smirked, went back on her neck that he kissed tenderly before laying her back. He didn’t stop kissing her neck and jaw, down a little on her chest while his hands were running everywhere on her body.

“You’re so soft.” He growled against her skin. “How could I forget that?” He said, talking to himself. 

“How could I forget your kisses?” She asked breathlessly and pulled him off her neck to kiss him properly. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled his shirt over his head. “You’re so handsome.” She sighed before attacking his lips again. 

“And so lucky,” He murmured, before stepping back to look at her. “I’m the luckiest man on any planet.” He said, looking at her with his wild eyes, full of desire. 

“You’re my life, my heart, and my home.” She replied. 

His eyes brightened wildly, and he couldn’t help to control himself anymore. He dived to kiss her lips, quickly, taking off her pyjamas.

“I love you, Jemma and I want to love you in the stars…” He said with a hoarse voice and wild eyes.

Jemma smiled at him before lying down on the bed, grabbing his neck to pull him towards her.

They both crossed the horizon together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is waiting for you on the next page :)


	18. Chapter 18

When Jemma woke up, Fitz wasn’t there. She fell asleep, she didn’t know how and now she was all alone in his room. His absence made her feel cold and alone.

“Fitz?” She called. She put on her pyjamas and decided to go look for him. She walked around the halls, trying to find him. He wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye. She came across a huge door.

What was in it? She opened it. Her curiosity took over. How was it possible? 

In the room, there was a big, black, monolith. Almost an exact replica of what took her.

This was it. This was her way home. She then ran around to try and find Fitz again. This time with news instead of a question. 

Fitz was walking in the hallway, bringing his fruits in his hand he got for Jemma. When he entered his room, he quickly noticed she was not here anymore. He left the fruits and ran outside to look for her. He really hoped nothing bad happened to her.

When he turned on the corner, he finally noticed her down the hall. He sighed, relieved, ready to join her, when suddenly, Solag appeared in front of him, coming from the left corner.

“Kasius is waiting for you in his room.” He said, looking at Boshtok. 

“I’m coming in a minute,” Fitz answered, giving Jemma a quick look. 

“I need to tell you something.” She whispered before going to get ready for the day.

He quickly nodded, turning to Solag. 

“I have to prepare for the fight, tell Kasius I’ll be here in some minutes.”

“He wants to see you right now. And I have to lead you.” Solag said, serious.

Fitz looked at him and finally nodded and followed him. He was feeling something bad and he hoped it was not because of what happened with Jemma that night.

Jemma went to her room and quickly prepared for the day. It didn’t take long to do her face in that ugly gold paint. She put on her tunic and braided her hair. She was forced into submission when all she wanted was to be with Fitz and go home. She put on her shoes and met the other slaves in the dining hall. Once you enter the slave hall, your implant is turned on. So once Jemma entered, she felt the familiar pain of disorientation.

She sat down and ate the disgusting grey porridge they gave all the workers very quickly before meeting Kasius in a line up.

A line up was the row of slaves ready to get their tasks for the day. Jemma was the smallest slave. So, she was given tasks last. 

Fitz was standing at the other side of the room, waiting for Kasius to come. He noticed Jemma away, looked at her and smiled at her quickly. He quickly realized she was like in another state of mind, her eyes away. He quickly wondered if he did something bad before noticing she was back to her slave mode. He took a deep breath, hating to see her like this. 

Jemma inhaled a large gulp of air as Kasius turned to her. She shivered slightly as he touched her face with his disgusting hands. 

"Beautiful as always," he said, looking at her without a smile. "Is this because you know where your place is now?" He asked her that with a suspicious look. 

She nodded. Not trusting her voice. She felt his hand venture under her tunic. She held back her screams. 

Fitz noticed the exchange and turned red. He quickly walked to them, approaching Kasius with fury on his face. 

"Kasius. Why are you asking me to come while I've had to prepare for the fight?" He said, coming between him and Jemma, pushing her voluntary away from him. 

He discreetly touched her hands, while he was holding Kasius' look. 

Jemma inhaled shakily. She didn’t want Fitz to find out. She didn’t want him to do anything that would get him in trouble. She squeezed his hand back. His warmth radiating onto her hand. 

"I have some recommendations to tell you for the fight. And let's be honest, you're the best of all the warriors on Maveth, why would you need to get some rest?" Kasius said before turning his heels and walking to his throne. 

Fitz quickly turned to Jemma and smiled at her, looking at her with a warmth look. And then, he walked to Kasius. 

"That's not because I'm the best of the warriors that I don't need rest. Should I remember that I was fighting and hunting people for a whole week?!" 

Kasius turned to him looking at him with his dark eyes. 

"Don't talk like this to your master." He ordered. 

Fitz nodded and looked down. Then, he sighed and looked at Kasius back. 

"Did you need something?" 

"Yes. I want you to kill Ponarian's fighter. But I want you to do it with this." 

He asked another slave to come and took a knife. 

"It's disloyal, no arms are allowed." Fitz said. 

"Only you said it." Kasius smirked. "If you don't do it, I'll take care of you myself." 

Kasius looked at him, serious and mad. Fitz looked at him and then, nodded. 

Jemma stood, unmoving. What could she do? She had no hearing; her vision was blurred. She could only stand still and obey. The same as it has always been since she’s been in this palace. But with Fitz here, it changed. She felt so happy. And now, she might be going home!

Fitz took the knife. He was worried. Using a knife why it shouldn't happen could put him in a bad situation. He didn't know what to do right now but he couldn't not obey Kasius either. 

"I've to prepare for my fight." He said to Kasius who nodded. 

He turned his heels and walked to the exit, looking quickly at Jemma, worried and for the first time, uncertain of what was going to happen to him. 

Jemma looked back at Fitz and her expression softened. Then she saw the knife in his hands and turned confused. She wasn’t aware of what was going on around her and didn’t even get her task yet. She was the only slave left in the room. 

Fitz left the room and walked directly to the fight one. He was not ready to fight, or to leave Jemma. He didn't know what would happen now. And the only thing he wanted was to see her. If only they had a way to leave the town. He might know a place outside, but it would be so dangerous for her. He couldn't put her in danger and be hurt. And if he accepted this fight, he was pretty sure something bad would happen after it. 

Worth. What Jemma would think about him when he would have killed his adversary? Cold blood. Without any remorse. Could she look at him in the eyes again? 

* * *

Fitz entered the room, waiting in front of the door, training himself a last minute before the show to start. 

When Jemma got her task, to serve all the guests, she made her way to the arena. There, she looked out the window to try and see if Fitz was preparing for the fight. And he was. He was doing push-ups and was shirtless. Jemma felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She prayed that he could see her as she mouthed: I love you. Good luck. She left the window after putting her hand on it to go and prepare the food. 

Fitz stood up and moved his arms before touching the back of his pants where the knife was hiding. He wasn't sure if he would use it but in case, he needed it… 

He shook his head, looked up to see Kasius entered and sat with the other guests and Ponarian. His look fell on Jemma behind and he got his eyes stuck on her for a while, trying to get all the strong power and energy for this fight. 

Jemma looked back at the window and saw Fitz staring at her. She smiled and mouthed her previous message. He smiled back and her heart melted a bit. He may be tough and hard as nails, but he was so soft with her. She blushed thinking about it.

Fitz took a deep breath while Kasius stood up with a smile. 

"My dear friends, our game will start. You already know my warrior, Boshtok, the Marauder. He's the best of all of them in Maveth, let's see how he could win a simple fight."

Everyone applauded for Boshtok. Except Ponarian. 

"And now, let me introduce you to Ponarian's fighter." Kasius said and the door in front of Fitz opened. 

A big, giant, muscular monster Kree appeared in the room, walking to Fitz, already mad and ready to start the fight. Fitz's blood turned cold and his face became white. He couldn't help to step back a little. For sure, this time, it was his last day on this planet. 

Jemma gasped. This Kree was huge! Even if Fitz was the best fighter in the world, he would crush him. Jemma wanted so badly to run over to Fitz. she wrung her hands together to try and calm her nerves. 

Boshtok quickly looked at Kasius, noticed how much Ponarian was smiling and proud of him. His look met Jemma's. It was maybe the last time he saw her, and he wanted to keep this beautiful face in mind forever. 

"Let's the game start." Kasius said. "Dear fighters: the game is on."

Boshtok didn't have time to prepare himself that a big punch hit him on the shoulder. He violently was sent on the other side of the room, hitting the ground with a growl. 

Jemma winced as Fitz hit the ground. The last thing she wanted to see was him being thrown around like a rag doll. She closed her eyes and hoped he would win. That he would survive. He can’t leave her. Not yet. 

Boshtok tried to stand up, holding his shoulder in pain. The big giant monster ran to him and tried to hit him with his giant feet. Boshtok had just time to roll on the left to avoid the stroke. And he stood up quickly before running to the giant monster, ready to punch him. But his fist just cracked on his cheek. 

"The fuck!" He murmured, in shock. He managed to get through the giant's legs and hit the colossus' calf with all his strength. His opponent barely flinched.

Groaning, Boshtok quickly stood up and slammed his fist on his lower back. Again, his hand hurt more than the giant got pain. Boshtok hit him once again and again. He was totally indestructible. He began to worry seriously. He could never beat him.

When the giant turned to him, threatening, he looked up at him and grabbed the Marauder by his collar before throwing him at the opposite of the room, right on the wall violently. 

Boshtok's head hurt the wall, and he felt on the ground, almost stunned. 

Jemma nearly sobbed but then remembered her position. She prayed Fitz could see her and maybe just maybe that her face can give him strength. She took a shaky breath. She had to watch. 

Boshtok tried to get up, more hurt than he thought. The room was blurred, and all his body was in pain. 

When the giant ran to him, Boshtok just had time to roll on the left before standing up. He didn't know why but he jumped on the giant's back like a monkey and tried to strangle him behind. It was like he was squeezing a rock. 

With a growl, the giant grabbed him by his jacket and slipped him over his shoulder and then grabbed his neck, up above him, squeezing his throat with a smirk. 

"Prepare to die," He said, squeezing more. 

Fitz grabbed his hand, trying to detach his hand and trying to catch his breath. 

Jemma wanted to scream, to cry, to make sure he could hear her. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces each second, he was in that cement pit. He might die with spectators laughing applauding for entertainment. He was in such pain; his injuries will take a long time to heal. Jemma couldn’t hold back a tear that escaped her. Kasius took note of her state but said nothing. 

Fitz thought he was going to faint. He couldn't breathe properly, and his face started to turn blue, contrasting with the blood on his face. His eyes up with difficulty to Jemma and he noticed her scared face. 

Seeing her like this made him want to continue to fight. He suddenly got a little strength in him. He couldn't let her watch him die. Not leave her. Not abandon her all alone. He couldn't abandon her! 

He passed his arm behind his back to catch the knife. He didn't know if he could, but he pulled on his arm to grab it while the giant squeezed his throat more and more. 

He finally succeeded in catching the knife. 

"I want to hear your throat break into pieces" the giant said. 

And when he squeezed once again, Fitz hit him right in his jugular. 

He suddenly fell from the height and rolled on the ground before coughing to catch his breath back. 

Jemma’s eyes widened. Did he win? He’s still alive? Was the giant dead? What was happening? 

"Cheating!" Ponarian screamed, stood up, pointing a finger to Boshtok. "He used a weapon!" 

Fitz was still trying to catch his breath, and sat down, his eyes looking at the spectators. 

Jemma couldn’t hear the argument that Ponarian was debating for. She just kept looking at Fitz. He survived. He was alive. That’s all that mattered. The relief flooding through her was an indescribable emotion. 

Kasius stood up and before approaching, he turned to Jemma, giving her a furious look. 

"Kasius, your warrior had cheated! It's scandalous!" Ponarian said, walking to him. 

"Easy, my friend. Boshtok only used his own method to win. I never said weapons were forbidden in the game. After all, he's a Marauder. All he knows to do is to survive." 

After those last words, Kasius looked at Fitz. His eyes were stuck on him, saying something Fitz couldn't understand yet. 

Fitz stood up, holding his side, in pain. It was difficult for him to stay, stand, or breathe. He wondered if he hadn't broken something inside before turning his head to the giant, now dead, lying in his blood. His face turned white and he quickly looked at Jemma, worried and scared. She saw this. She saw him kill this man. How could she still want him, loving him after that? 

Jemma saw Fitz staring at her. In an incredible amount of pain. She smiled and waved to him. He did it. He was so strong. 

Fitz felt a strong relief running in all his painful body. She wasn’t disgusted by him or what he just did. He smiled back at her, holding his side, with a grimace.

Kasius chose this time to notice them. He looked at Fitz, without a smile and then, turned to Jemma, giving her a cold look. He was silently saying to her the next hours are gonna be terrible for them. 

Jemma felt tears coming out of her eyes at this threat and how Kasius' hand was harsh on her back, pushing her into the door to the pit. She all but ran to Fitz. Being secretive didn’t matter anymore because Kasius knew. And he’d have to step over her dead body if he even wanted to lay a finger on Fitz.

“You’re okay.” She sobbed into his neck. She pulled him into her chest and wrapped her arms around him, still crying. She then whispered, “I found a way back. They have a monolith here. We can go back.”

Fitz heard her clearly, unbelievable. Did he really hear her saying this? He was so in pain, all his body hurt him, and he felt he couldn’t talk as his throat was on fire. He held Jemma against him, relieved to have her in his arms again, but his eyes were stuck on Kasius who approached them, furious.

Fitz quickly put Jemma behind him, facing Kasius, his knife in his hand.

“Who could believe that such a thing like this would happen on my own roof?” Kasius said, with a calm voice. “I both of you offered a home, my trust and you betrayed me.”

“We both knew each other before you enslaved my girlfriend.” Fitz said, looking at Kasius, without no fear.

“Enough!” Kasius yelled. “I refused this to happen over here. She belongs to me, as you.”

“She’s free and belongs to herself!” Fitz replied. “And if you touch her, I’m ready to fight against you too.”

Kasius looked at him, calmly before smiling. 

“You think so, Marauder?” He said, looking at them. 

“I’m not a slave. I’m not yours. And you’re going down.” Jemma growled. Someone must’ve turned off her implant, so she heard everything.

Kasius looked at her and his smile grew up more. He put his arms behind his back and suddenly, both Fitz and Jemma received an electric choc, behind his neck for Fitz, in her ear for Jemma. They both fell on the ground, screaming in pain.

“Are you sure you can disobey me?” Kasius asked, enjoying their pain.

Fitz had suffered enough with his previous fight to support this new pain. He felt completely on the ground, screaming in pain loudly, holding his neck. 

Jemma stood up, took the knife Fitz left earlier and walking over to Kasius, she scratched his blue cheek with the knife. Horrified, Kasius stepped back, holding his face. Jemma quickly took the remote, pressed the off button so everyone’s implant was off and smashed the damn thing.

“Try controlling us now.” She said with a little smile.

She then took Fitz’s hand and forced him to follow her to the room she saw where the Monolith was.

Fitz couldn’t support the pain anymore, he stopped in pain and fainted on the ground. Darkness grabbed him. 

“Fitz!” Jemma called and supported his head. “Fitz? C’mon please wake up. Fitz!”


	19. Chapter 19

Jemma had tears spilling from her eyes. After everything they did, this could not be it. His heart was just barely beating.

“Fitz, please wake up.” She whispered. “I love you. I love you so much.” She then remembered something.

The Healing Chamber. She remembered seeing it, right next to the monolith room. So, despite the stares of the onlookers, she lifted Fitz up and half carried half dragged him to the room. She did an estimate on how to turn it on but when the lights came on, she knew she did it by some miracle. His breathing normalized and his vitals went up. A sigh of relief escaped her. 

Fitz awoke from a strange torpor. He had the impression that an entire building had fallen on him although he felt good. Neither the little pains in his legs, his throat on fire, his cracked rib, his painful bruises, no longer hurt him. Everything was _gone_. Yet he still felt nauseous, his head heavy and dizzy.

When he opened his eyes fully, he noticed a white, very white room that made him turn his head and close his eyes. He suddenly got a headache, but it was more of an annoying buzz than a real one.

Suddenly, warmth hands cupped his face and he stirred briskly, ready to defend himself. He hadn't forgotten Kasius.

"Fitz! Fitz, it's Jemma. It's me." He heard and looked at her.

A magnificent vision that made his heartbeat. She was alive. His Hope. His own Sun. 

"Jemma! What's going on? Where are we? Where's Kasius?!" He got up so quickly that he felt dizzy once again. 

Jemma caught up to him in time, forcing him firmly to calm down.

“I put you in the Healing Chamber. You suffered major injuries. We escaped from Kasius, but not for so long.” She paused. “I don’t know how long we have until some guards find us. Honestly, it’s a miracle they haven’t already. But while you were in there, I took out your metric. You’re free.” She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, draping herself onto his body. Repeating the words “you’re safe” repeatedly into his ear. 

He was confused, how did she do that? All alone? He stepped back a little to look at her. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, still confused. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He didn't know where he was. 

“I should be asking you that question. You’ve been through a lot.” She smiled through her own tears of relief.

"I don't care about myself. You're the most important. But…" He frowned, still confused. "How did I… The fight… And then Kasius." It was so hard for him to remember. He tried to remember, holding his head with a grimace.

“I helped you. Carried you here after you fainted.” She sighed. 

He looked at her, confused and then, he touched his neck where the metric was. 

"How do you? We couldn't take it off without killing me…" He asked, worried, and started to panic. 

“The Chamber did all the work really. You might have a tender incision site. Can I check?” She gestured to his neck

He let her check, worried. 

"Is it still here? I can't leave Maveth if it's still there." His panic attack was growing up. "I'm gonna die if it's not removed!" 

“Hey shh it’s out. It’s all out.” She put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them gently, trying to calm him down. 

He didn't know if it was true or not, but he trusted Simmons 100% so, he just sighed and turned to her. 

"I'm fine, I guess. Are you okay? Are you hurt or something?" He asked, checking her. 

“I’m okay, no worries. But we need to get out of here before someone finds us. Also, I took my implant out as well.” She gestured to her bloody ear. “C’mon, let’s go.” She took his hand and led him to the Monolith Room. 

He followed her, frowning. The Monolith? He hadn't seen it for a long time. What is she talking about? 

"Why the Monolith? We must find the calculations for the hole to come back. It means we have to return to Maveth." 

“So, I have an idea about that. In my bag, I put some of the notes. We only accounted for one portal, but if we work quickly, we can surmise when it will open next based on Earth calculations.” She beamed. “However, I’m gonna go find some clothes. Guard the door.” She made sure the coast was clear, kissed him quickly, and ran off to change. 

He waited for her in front of the door, looking around, hoping for no guards to come. 

"Simmons! Hurry up!" He murmured, knocking at the door slowly. 

Jemma changed and cleaned off her makeup when two guards attacked her. They dragged her in front of Fitz, who was fuming.

Fitz noticed it was Solag and Rjick. The latter was holding her. 

"Let her go." Fitz said, threatening. 

"You're both arrested for betrayed the King Kasius." Solag answered. "And now you're not the Leader of the Marauders, I gave myself this title. I ordered you to kneel." 

Fitz didn't move, thinking quickly of what to do to stop them without hurting Jemma when she gave him a look. 

Jemma elbowed Rjick who released her because of the blow and kicked Solag in the face before taking his weapon and shooting both. She looked at Fitz.

“What are you waiting for? There are probably more coming!” 

He was frozen, his mouth opened in shock, looking at her with a bright look, half amazed, half desire. 

"You were so sexy…." He said, letting his eyes run up and down to her body with a small smile. 

“Ugh, Fitz!” She sighed, after going to work, trying to calculate using her knowledge of the Earthly constellations to figure out when the next portal was. 

“Seriously, you were so sexy. How did you manage to do that?” He asked, looking at her while she was working on the Monolith.

“What do you mean? I’m not capable to fight without a man?” She said, frowning.

“No, I meant you didn’t show anything like this before, and then… You turned into Black Widow. Sexier.“ 

“Can we have this conversation later? We need to leave this planet, Fitz!” She said, upset.

“What’s wrong, I just complimented you and you reject me.”

“Because it’s not the good time to compliment me, Fitz! I want to return home!” She said, irritated.

“Yes, I got it! You only want to return home, this is the only thing you want!” He said, mad too, he didn’t know why. 

“It’s not the only thing I want. I also want you. You. Ok?” She turned to him, pissed. 

“Oh, that’s not true! You also want to be the leader of us. Every time. Like: you were the one who had hope, you found the calculations, you wanted to walk to the no-fly zone, you are always the first one! Even in bed!” He said, pissed too. 

She smirked a little. “You were not against at this the first time, if I remember!”

“As if I had choice!” He mocked, crossing his arms.

“Yes, you had! Don’t pretend you didn’t want me as much I wanted you!” She retorted, yelling.

“I did want you and still want you!” He said, pointing his finger to her. 

“Me too because I love you!” She yelled back, putting away his finger. 

“I love you too!”

“So, why are we yelling again?” She yelled more, stepping to him.

“Because we love each other!” He finished, his face so closed to her.

They stopped, looking mad at each other for a while.

"Kiss me!" She said grabbing his jacket to pull him towards her, kissing him with passion.

“You’re unbearable!” He said between two kisses, holding her against him.

“And you’re stubborn!” She retorted, with a growl.

Just then, the Monolith opened. Jemma and Fitz stopped to kiss and turned their heads to the Monolith which swallow them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is waiting for you :)  
> Careful, only 3 chapters before the end of the story.


	20. Chapter 20

Jemma woke up in a clear containment pod.

“Fitz! I think we’re on Earth!” Jemma exclaimed. She then pushed the door open. “Hello?” She called and ran out of the room after they were both out and the containment was shut.

“Hello? Daisy? Hunter? Coulson?” She started to run around the base.

Fitz stayed behind her, silent, while she was trying to find her friends. He didn’t know what happened. He was in the room and now, somewhere else. Things were nauseous and he was afraid to be here. 

“Hey, you okay?” She asked, coming to hold his hands on her own.

He didn’t answer, looking around fiercely. Everything around him sounded heavy and different. He didn’t feel well, and stepped back from her, wild, when he noticed a man approaching, followed by a girl and another giant big black man.

“Simmons?” the man asked. 

“Hunter? Daisy? Mack? Oh my God.” She ran to the girl and hugged her tight. “I thought I’d never see you guys again.” She sobbed into Daisy’s neck. 

Fitz was looking at them, happy and relieved to see their friend back. He felt lonely, confused and not well. He stepped back more, near the containment pod, ready to return inside. He thought he wanted to return to Maveth. 

“Fitz! Come here. I want you to meet some people. It’s okay. They won’t hurt you.” She grabbed his hand and led him to her friends. “Fitz, this is Daisy, Mack, and Hunter. Some of my friends, well, Hunter is questionable.” She smiled. “Guys, this is Fitz.”

Fitz looked at them, silent and suspicious. He didn’t know what to do or say, only seeing he was now back on Earth with unknown people, agents of SHIELD, actually, and without nothing anymore, contrary to Simmons who got back everything she left behind. 

“Hey, do you need anything? If this is too much... Let’s get you checked out. Sorry, guys. We’ll do this later.” She looked at him with so much worry and led him to the lab. But the bright lights and loud machines disturbed her. She winced. 

Fitz stepped back, hiding his eyes, to protect them from light. 

“I can’t…” He said, finally. “I can’t stay here. I’ve to return to Maveth.” 

“Wait. Maybe this will cheer you up.” She put protective glasses on them and led him to a hallway. Where the Sun was out and shining. “Oh my God.” She moaned.

His eyes turned to the window, and he noticed the Sun. The real Sun. He walked to the window, absorbed by the natural light of their galaxy, standing in front of the glass, his both hands on it. It was so beautiful. He forgot it. He had forgotten how the Sun was…

Jemma hugged him from behind. “Welcome back. This is your time. Whatever you want to do, we’ll do it.” She put her chin on his shoulder.

Fitz was completely hypnotized by the Sun and suddenly, a tear rolled on his cheek. He was back on Earth, and he could see the Sun again. His life on Maveth was done. Past. Behind him. 

“I think Hunter has some Twiglets.” She whispered, kissing his neck.

He turned to look at her. He was glad she was here, even if he felt lost back here, but she was here, and it was what he needed now.

“Twiglets?” He repeated. “They still exist?” He asked. 

“So, do Hobnobs,” kiss to the neck, “and Maltesers,” another kiss, “and Jaffa cakes.” another kiss. She smiled at him. “And showers.” A kiss to the cheek. 

He gave her a poor smile. 

“So, you live there?” He asked, looking around. “It’s really… different.” 

“It’s a secret government base. But where did you live? Glasgow?” She laid her head on his shoulder, rocking them gently. 

“Yeah… With my Mom. We had a… We have a small house that I bought her after I was hired for HYD-... “ He stopped, fearing it was a forbidden word over here. 

“It’s not illegal to say HYDRA here. Maybe you want to visit her? I can go to Sheffield and you can go to Glasgow and we can meet up. We have private jets here to take us.” 

He suddenly gave her a panic look, stepping back.

“You want to leave me? No! I… I can’t stay alone; I don’t know anything over here! It’s not my home! I want to return on Maveth!” He said, walking back. 

“Fitz! It’s okay. If you want, I can go with you. But we aren’t going back. It’s not safe and you weren’t happy there.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. 

“I want to go home…” He said, panicking more. “I want to go home, on Maveth.” 

“Fitz, you’re disoriented, that’s expected. But we worked so hard. Please, don’t go back. Don’t leave me.” Tears streamed down her face; she took off the glasses. “Please.”

He looked at her, confused, trying to calm down. 

“I… I need to calm down.” He said, nodded. “I’m sorry.” 

“Fitz, what do you want me to do? How can I help you?” She asked, completely broken. 

“Don’t leave me,” He said, holding his head. “I can’t survive alone here without you. I can’t survive… alone… I’m not… I’m not strong enough to live in a world that doesn’t have you in it…” 

“C’mere.” She sat down against the wall and brought him to her chest, her fingers carding through his curls. “It’s going to be okay. No matter how long it takes, I’ll be with you every step of the way.” 

He nodded, hiding his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her. He trusted her; he was the only person over here he can trust. She was his own rock, his own way to survive, his own strength.

* * *

Fitz was now sitting in the laboratory where Jemma and he were waiting for medical results. He was eating Twiglets and drinking tea: two things he forgot what it tasted. He couldn’t stop eating faster and was now at his second pack, picking some Maltesers too. 

“You’re going to get a stomach-ache and also no eating in here!” She tried to grab the bag with a smile. 

He pushed back her hand, looking at her with his mouth full of candies. 

“Don’t touch it.” He said, eating more. “I’m starving and missed them. They’re better than five years ago.” 

She rolled her eyes when a beep startled her. The results. She frowned. “So, it looks like you have oxidative stress, upper respiratory irritation, inner ear issues, pretty much every system will take some time to go back to normal.” She sighed. “Less time for me because I wasn’t there as long as you. I’m so sorry.” She went over to him. 

“I’m sick?” He asked, frowning. “I’m fine. I’m just really starving.” He said. 

“Not sick, just out of whack. If a phone beeps you hear it more. It's going to take time to readjust and that’s normal.” 

“I’m fine, Simmons.” He said, before walking to the table to grab another bag of Maltesers. “Is there any beer here? It’s been so long. I forgot the taste.” He asked, turning to her. 

“The last thing you need right now is beer. No beer.” She knew where it was, but he can’t have alcohol yet. Not right now. 

“So, a cheeseburger?” He asked. “And a pizza.” 

“How are you still hungry? You just destroyed 3 family sized bags of junk food. I can’t with you. I had a strawberry and I’m full.” She smiles at him with amusement. 

“I’m starving, I could eat a lot of food and…” He suddenly flinched, grabbing the table next to him, one hand on his head.

“Oh, my God! What’s going on? Talk to me!” She ran to him and cupped his face. 

“Nothing. I’m fine.” He said, stepping back, irritating. “I’m fine!” 

“Simmons?” 

Someone entered and faced them. Coulson approached and looked at Fitz.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, suspicious. “He is sick?”

“I’m not sick!” Fitz yelled, mad.

“You seem not.” Coulson said, calmly, looking at Simmons. 

“He’s having trouble readjusting to the atmosphere. He hasn’t been on Earth for five years.” She looked down at her shoes.

“Then why the hell is he not in quarantine? You’re checked out, Simmons. Go rest. That’s an order.” Jemma did as she was told. She didn’t want to leave him, but orders were orders. She put a hand on Fitz’s shoulder before turning around.

"I won't quarantine!" Fitz yelled, this time mad. "I'm not sick!" 

He clenched his fists, his gaze fierce and savage, both to Coulson and Simmons. He was ready to fight, now back in his Marauder status. He wasn't going to go back in the cage again, accepting the orders again. 

“Fitz, no one is saying that you’re sick. The reason you are being quarantined is that you’ve been on an alien planet for five years. We don’t know what you’ve been exposed to, what type of germs you could be carrying. It’s only temporary. So, let’s put our hands down,” she came over and lowered his fists, “and start working together.” 

He looked at her, with a betrayed expression on his face. 

"I see. You're the same as Kasius and friends. Humans are the same. You just want to put me in a cage and keep me submissive. I know the reason. That's because I was HYDRA and a Marauder. So, I'm a dangerous person and the enemy. I got your point. You are exactly like them. I trusted you. I was wrong about you." He said with a wild look. 

“That’s not the reason! If you want, I’ll go into quarantine with you, I don’t care. However, it’s for the best and only for fifteen days. Then, you’re free to do whatever you want.” If he still refused, Jemma had to shoot him with an icer. 

"I won't let you put me in a cage again. I had been for five years and now I'm back on Earth, I'll stay free!" He said, stepping back to grab a scalpel on the table. 

Coulson took his icer and shot him. He collapsed, unconscious. Jemma looked at him, sadly.


	21. Chapter 21

Fitz opened his eyes in a white room. He was lying in a bed.

He woke up quickly, dizzy, and noticed a door. He ran to it. 

"Let me out!" He yelled, banging at the door. "Jemma Simmons, you traitor, I thought you loved me! OPEN THIS DOOR!" 

Jemma heard everything. She loved him with all her heart. But she had to do this for his own good and everyone else’s. She knew he hated being in a cage, oh how she knew. However, it was the right thing. To go talk to him, she needed to be Dr Jemma Simmons. 

“Good Morning, Fitz. I hoped you slept well."

Fitz turned to her, looking at the second window. She was in a small room, like a pod, looking at a screen in her hands. Her face was down on it. 

"Currently, you are carrying five unknown germs and bacteria that you are going to wash off in the shower we provided for you. You have lots of stress in your body. With being on an unknown desert planet for years, your body is still getting used to being on Earth. In a few days, you will be free to go wherever you want after we know that you don’t pose a danger to yourself or anyone around you.” She kept her voice even and devoid of emotion in order not to cry. 

"Here you are," he said, walking to her, putting his hands on the window, and looking at her, mad. "You're happy, Doctor? You put me in a cage like a slave." 

“I am doing my job. My emotions on the matter have no place here. I am a doctor and an agent. These are my orders. But for the record, I am upset about this. Because I love you and know what you’ve been through. But there’s a chance you could infect innocent people and myself. So, quarantine.” She looked down at her feet, kicking the wall.

He smirked, shaking his head, looking at her with a mad look. 

"You're such a Ward. Congrats for being like this. You got me very well, Doctor." He said before going to sit on the bed, crossing his arms.

“How dare you? You want me to drop you ninety feet into the ocean? Don’t ever compare me to that monster because I’m not trying to kill millions and control the world. Don’t want to see me again? Fine. Go back to Maveth? I won’t stop you. But quarantine is mandatory and that’s final.” She turned on her heels and left in tears. 

"I'D PREFER TO GO BACK TO MAVETH, AT LEAST I WAS FREE AS A KILLER THERE!" He yelled, mad, tears in eyes. 

Jemma heard him and continued walking. Hopefully, he'll calm down soon so she can run more tests. 

* * *

A few hours later, Fitz was lying in the bed, his hands behind his head, silent and calm. He didn't forgive Jemma yet, but he was less mad at her and still tried to understand why she did that. 

“Okay, so hopefully you have rested since we last saw each other.” Jemma came in with gloves and a face mask. “I’m going to draw some blood if you will roll up your sleeve.” She stayed about six feet apart from him.

He gave her a cold look but rolled up his sleeve, waiting for her to come. 

She came over and swabbed his arm with an alcohol wipe before tying a tourniquet to find a vein. “Okay this will hurt a little bit.” She warned before pricking the vein to draw blood. After a few seconds, she put a cotton ball over the needle and took it out. She put pressure on the ball before sticking it with a band-aid. “Okay, all done. I’ll get out of your hair now. Please get some rest and you’ll have some dinner soon.” She started to clean up and take the materials to take to the lab. 

"Why do I have to get these checked up and not you? You were there like me, we were together, we slept together. So, if I'm infected, you should be too, _Doctor_." he said with a calm voice. 

She winced at the mention of their relationship. “I was cleared. You encountered more unknown substances than me. Also, you don’t carry any alien STDs so I’m good. Took a test as well. It was Negative.” She looked at him before heading to the door.

"Sure. I'm the only Pestilence Horse over here. Me, the cruel and enemy of SHIELD. What next? Federal prison? Or I've to return to England? What're the "orders" now, _Agent Simmons_?" 

“Don’t think like that. I was there for a few months, not years. And your orders are to stay here until I say otherwise.” She was getting irritated. 

"What's your _otherwise_? Huh? Any idea already? Because I'm thinking I was just a distraction for you during this time there. You had fun, Doctor Simmons? You liked using me to be able to return on Earth?" He said, accented on certain words to force her to react. 

He wanted her to react. To stop being this fucking Doctor Cold Agent she was right now. He hated her in that way. He hated seeing this part of her. And he wanted to push her irritation out. He wanted her to react. 

“Say what you want. You’re going to be here for a couple days so gotten comfortable. Someone will bring you some food shortly.” She said crossly. How dare he insinuate that she never loved him? She did with all her heart. She never used him, ever. 

"Don't forget to check for your vaccines, or maybe a pregnancy test. Who knows? Maybe I'm the father of a future alien monster child we made on this fucking planet because I thought we were in love!" He said, losing his calm. 

“I already told you that I took a test and that it was Negative. Please calm down or I will sedate you.” She still loved him; she was in love with him. But he needed to grow up and mature. 

"Watch me." He said, walking to her quickly and he grabbed her arms. "Tell me you don't like me. Tell me it was just because you thought you couldn't come back. Tell me that!" 

“I do love you. I always have. I never used you. Now please let me go so I can do my work. I don’t like the person you are right now. I want my Fitz back, not the Marauder!” She said, keeping her voice calm and collected. 

He looked at her sadly and released her. 

“I’ll come to you as soon as I have the results.” Her voice broke at the end. 

He looked at her leaving the room, sad, a huge pain in his heart. He didn't know what would happen then for them but now, he was thinking he just lost her forever. 

* * *

When Jemma returned a couple hours later to the pod, she saw that he was pacing around in his room. “Are you okay?” She asked.

"I'm done being in a cage." He said, clenching his fists. 

“Good, because in three days you’ll be let out and can leave. Your body is breaking down the contaminants and should be out soon. That’s what I came to tell you.” She nodded at him and turned to leave. 

"We're done too?" He asked, looking at her with sad eyes. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, not sure of what he said. 

He hesitated to ask her again, his breath going up and down quickly. 

"Us." He murmured before looking down. 

“That’s for you to decide. If you want to break up, I understand. If you don’t, I will be so happy because I love you. But it’s your decision.” She looked at him with tear streaks on her cheeks. 

He looked at her, tears in his eyes. 

"I love you too…" He said with a broken voice. "I loved you since the first second." 

“Same here.” She put her hand on the glass. 

He walked slowly to the window and put his hand on hers through the glass. His eyes were red, but his lips showed a poor small smile. 

She leaned her forehead on the glass and laughed wetly at the feel of it. “I feel very stupid.”

He laughed quickly and shook his head. 

"Let's be stupid together." He said, leaning his forehead on the glass, looking at her in the eyes. "I love you, Jemma Simmons. You're still my own Sun. Sorry for all those mean words and my behaviour…"

“I love you too, Leopold Fitz, my Monkey Moon. And I am sorry for locking you up and not telling you about the test.” She closed her eyes and tried to feel his warmth through the cool glass. 

"You did your job. I just took this like an attack. I apologize. I can't wait to be reunited with you and touch you again. No cold texture. Just your soft and warm skin." 

“Me too. Three days. We went for a few weeks; we can do this. Plus, I won’t have gold shit all over my face.” She smiled. 

He smiled, nodded. 

"I prefer you with all your beautiful and sexy freckles. Please. No gold paint anymore. Just yourself." 

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll become freaky in bed after we have six kids and rescue 25 dogs.” She laughed.

"I can't believe that. Time has no impact on you. You're the Sun. My Sun."

“And you’re my Monkey Moon. Time has been very good to you considering I found some pictures from five years ago. Such a cutie patootie.”

"You didn't dare look at my teenage face. That's unfair. Wait. I don't care. I'm a sexy man right now, you admitted it." He said, shaking his shoulders with a smirk. 

“Maybe so. But I also saw pictures of you as a baby and an actual teenager which you will never see of me as long as I have a say in it.” She smirked back and unbuttoned a button of her blouse to wipe the smirk off his face. 

He gasped, shocked, and swallowed with difficulty, looking at her blouse before checking around panicking. 

"Are we alone? I don't want anyone seeing that except me. Gosh, you're so…". He said, biting his lower lip, his eyes stuck on her blouse. 

“So sexy?” She laughed at his expression. 

"I love you," He said, shaking his head. "You're amazing and really evil and unbearable but I love you." 

“You’re stubborn but I love you too.” She giggled. 

"You'll come see me again soon, right?" He said, with a big smile.

“Of course, you’re the love of my life. My heart. My home.” She smiled and blew a kiss before walking out, her relation doubling in size. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the story on the next page :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

Jemma woke up to an empty bed. Where was her boyfriend? “Fitz? Fitz, where are you? We have to leave soon for your surprise.” It was a week after Fitz had been let out and she finally got her surprise to the final phase. So, for her surprise, she needed her boyfriend to be with her as it was his present! 

"I'm in the shower! What's wrong?" He said, finishing to clear him up. 

“I talked to Coulson and we have a week off so we’re going somewhere. So, hurry up so I can use the shower and get ready for your surprise!” She wanted to look good. 

"Oh. A week off? Sounds good. Maybe you can take your shower with me?" He said with a smirk on his face while he put a lot of shampoo on his head. 

“That will just make us late! But we are trying so yeah let’s do it.” She took off her pyjamas and got into the shower, shrieking as he put it on cold and shoved her gently under the spray. “Ugh, Fitz!” She laughed and turned it back up to hot. 

"Wow. Love the view. Can I rub you with shampoo?" He asked, taking the washcloth before she said him yes. And she knew where they would go if she accepted. 

“Sure, as long as I can wash you as well.” She bit his lip lightly as he groaned at the contact.

"You're perfect," He said, leaving the washcloth down, kissing her lips with passion before she pushed him back with a moan. 

“I’m the boss.” She kissed him thoroughly before going down to his neck. “So, this will be quick because I want to get you to your surprise.” She went up to his lips again. 

He ignored her lines, kissing her more passionate than she thought. He went to her earlobe, went down her neck. 

"I'm your boyfriend, so I can do whatever I want. Boss." He whispered in her ear before biting her skin tenderly. "How about continuing in the room?" 

“No, we’re gonna have to leave for your surprise.” She replied and started to soap up her hair and body while Fitz watched hungrily. 

"You sure? You can’t really resist me.” He said innocently, grabbing her waist to tease her and irritating her from what she wanted to do. 

She leaned her head back to wash out the shampoo, “Stop it! Or we’re gonna be late.” She started to put conditioner in her hair. 

"I can’t control myself when you’re around. Look at yourself.” He answered with a smirk.

“Ok, so now I agree that we should wrap this up and blindfold you for your surprise.” She pecked his lips and went out from the shower. 

He looked at her, with a pout. 

"So, is that over? Should I've to deal with the Boss only now?" 

“No, you will deal with the Boss all your life.” She smirked, drying herself and getting dressed. 

"Whatever." He said, buttoning his shirt. "So, let's go for this surprise?" 

“Well we need to go to a Quinjet, our bags are there, and it’s quite a long flight so we should try and rest for some of it.” She sighed and sank into his arms. 

"Where do we go?" He asked, frowning, wrapping her against him. 

“The hangar. Coulson said we’re free to be there for a week then we have to come back to base.” She sighed and buried herself deeper into his embrace. 

“Where are we flying? You kept mentioning it.” He asked, looking at her. “Is it too confidential that I can’t know but have to be there still?”

“I don’t want to spoil it.” She closed her eyes and leaned more heavily onto his arm. 

He bit his tongue, thinking it was bad or he was not allowed to know anything, but he desperately wanted to know.

“Is it because I was HYDRA?” He continued. “Coulson asked you to not let me know anything about it?” 

“Why would you think that? It’s a gift. From me. Come on, let’s go. We can cuddle on the plane.” She grabbed his hand and led him to the hangar.

“A gift?” He murmured for himself, following her. 

* * *

“Fitz wake up. We’re here.” She shook him gently. “You might want to put your jacket on, it’s a bit chilly.” 

“What?” He was still groggy from his nap. “Where are we?”

“Blindfold time.” After he put on his jacket, she got their luggage and tied a scarf around his neck and sent the Quinjet back to the base. She held his hand through the snow-covered grass for a few minutes with words like “watch your step” or “big puddle” coming out of her mouth occasionally.

After about twenty minutes of walking, they reached their destination. “Okay, take the blindfold off.” She beamed and he took it off.

Fitz froze. He couldn’t believe what was just in front of him. It’s been so long since he saw this house. This old house where he grew up...

“SURPRISE!” Jemma smiled brightly, and Fitz’s eyes were wide and had tears glistening.

“Jemma, this is…” He was at a loss for words.

“Go, I bet she will be happy to see you.” She took his hand. 

Fitz didn’t move, still frozen. He couldn’t move at all. He couldn’t think this was real. Jemma brought him here, a place, one of his favourite places, he thought he would never see again. She did that for him. How…? He couldn’t think properly, totally frozen.

“Come on, let’s do this together.” She said and she knocked on the door. 

After a few moments of excitement, there stood Mrs. Linda Fitz. Her face was first astonished and turned bright when she recognized the man.

“Oh, my goodness! Leo? Is that you?” She asked, whiter and trembling.

“Mum…” Fitz’s voice broke because of his tears.

He couldn’t stop the wave of emotions that was coming inside of him. He was shaking, unable to control what he was seeing. His mom! His mom was just in front of him. She was still beautiful, the same, shining with her beautiful smile and blue eyes. He missed her so much!

“Oh, my sweet boy! My sweet precious boy!” She cried, wrapping Fitz in the biggest hug Jemma had ever seen. “How are you here? How long? Why didn’t you call me? Are you okay? Who is this woman? Where have you been?”

So many questions Fitz couldn’t answer. He just wrapped her in his arms, as strong as he can. She had the same fragrance than when he left her, sweet and fruity. 

“Mum…” He repeated, shaking in her arms, crying like he didn’t for a long time. 

And then, he remembered Jemma was here. He stepped back, with all the strength and energy he had in him and looked at his mom. “Uh, this...” He sighed, disconnecting from his mum, and turned to Jemma, “This is Jemma. She’s the love of my life. My Sun. She saved me from the hard life I had...” 

Linda looked at Jemma and thanked her first with her smile before walking to her to hug her strongly.

“Thank you! Thank you so much, Jemma for bringing me back my baby.” She said after Fitz growled for the “baby” word. “I’m Linda. And I’m assuming by this little monkey’s look of bewilderment you were the one who set this up?”

“Yes. I am. After going through what Fitz has, he needed this. It’s such a pleasure to meet you.” Jemma smiled. She felt how much love this woman had in her heart just by the few words she said to her. So, Jemma had no doubt in her mind that she passed it off to Fitz. Her Monkey Moon. “Thank you for raising such a kind and compassionate man.” Jemma whispered and looked at Fitz, who was beaming. She never saw his eyes so blue and warm. She loved it and him.

“Well, how long are you going to be staying?” Linda asked after pulling away, still wiping tears with the sleeve of her knitted sweater.

“We have a week off.” Jemma answered happily. “I thought Fitz would spend it with his mum.”

“A week with my son and his girlfriend. Wonderful! I’ll fire up the kettle.” She kissed both on the cheek and went to the house.

Jemma turned to Fitz. “You happy my Moon?” She asked, wrapping her arms around him.

“Yes, I am. Thank you for everything, Jemma. I don’t know what I would be or do without you.” He kissed her forehead and brought her to his chest. 

“Well, you saved my life too. We both did something to each other.”

“You’re my saviour, my hope, my everything. I don’t deserve you.”

“Shut your monkey mouth, would you?” She said, putting her head in his chest. “You deserve me as I deserve you. Fitz,” She said, looking at him with a bright look. “We’ve been through a lot, both of us, but we were meant to be together. Nothing can separate us. Not even a planet, or a galaxy. Fitz, you, and I, we’re unstoppable together. And nothing, I said it, nothing will separate me from you. I love you and I want to be your forever, even miles away.”

Fitz had tears in his eyes. He couldn’t be more agreed with her than now. She did so much for him, and he was so lucky. She was his better half, and he wouldn’t be separate for her anymore. Nothing else counts more than Jemma Simmons. His Sun. His Hope. His Home. 

The weight that Maveth brought to them was gone as the smell of tea wafted through Fitz’s mum’s house.

Fitz wrapped Jemma’s waist against him and brought her into his childhood house. After all they’ve been through together, they were now living their best life. Together. Maveth was their past and only their future counted now. 

FitzSimmons were meant to be together. And not even an alien planet could stop them to be together. 

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the story. Thanks to all of you who came and read this story I wrote with my mate, Neta. It was a long one, a good one and we hope this finale was good enough for you all. Thanks for sharing you thoughts and comments with us and we hope you'll be here for the next ones. See you soon, Elodie and Neta :)


End file.
